TE BUSQUE
by Paulika
Summary: *TERMINADO* Will, desesperado, decide buscar a Lyra con la Daga. Mientras la busca, va descubriendo nuevos mundos y ciertas chicas que le volveran loco. Paula y su mundo Mecanero, Alba y su lucha contra la Arpia Zaira, Laura, Sheila y el Shin Chan.
1. ¡Que gente mas rara!

TE BUSQUÃ‰  
  
Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a Laura. Es la persona que me ha dicho que lo haga, que lo haga y la que me ha dado la idea. TambiÃ©n a Alba y a todos los que salen en el fic sin cobrar derechos de imagen. Para todos aquellos que han descubierto un maravilloso mundo, y para todo aquel Mecanero ;) eNTRE TODOS CONSTRUIREMOS LA RepÃºblica del Cielo, que es todo lugar en el que haya material de Mecano ^^  
  
  
  
-Â¡Â¡ATCHUAAAS!! Â¡Â¡ATCHUAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!!  
  
Paula andaba como podÃ­a. HabÃ­a crecido y, a la vez, desarrollado alergia al Polvo.  
  
En el palacio, se veÃ­an estatuas, posters y altavoces. Cuantas mÃ¡s cosas de Mecano tuviera una casa, mÃ¡s lujosa era. Paula era la reina de aquel mundo. TodavÃ­a era menor de edad, pero si ella era la heredera, era la heredera. Y bien a gusto que ejercÃ­a...  
  
-Â¿EstÃ¡ bien, su Mecanera?-preguntÃ³ un sirviente.  
  
-Maldito Polvo... Â¡Â¡AAATCHUAAAAAAAS!!  
  
Alguien le puso una mascarilla. Se le pasÃ³ la alergia por un rato y en su cabeza se escuchaba Mecano. Al principio, diversos psicÃ³logos analizaron su mente, intentando detectar esquizofrenia. Aparte de variadas y numerosas enfermedades mentales, pensaron que la mÃºsica era producto de la necesidad de Paula de tener contacto con Mecano las 24 horas del dÃ­a.  
  
En aquel mundo, se dividÃ­a a la gente en grupos al poner el nombre. Las chicas se llamaban Ana. Los chicos, dependiendo de su personalidad, Jose o Nacho. Todos vestÃ­an parecido. Paula, en los actos oficiales, vestÃ­a parecido a Ana en las giras Aidalai o Descanso Dominical. Para el resto, se vestÃ­a de otro modo, estilo chupa de cuero, camiseta y vaqueros. Y eso sÃ³lo era parte de aquel mecanero mundo, tan complejo como maravilloso.  
  
Como Paula era la Ãºnica persona con esa alergia, los mÃ©dicos investigaban su cuerpo. La vacuna estaba lista, pero Paula obligÃ³ a los mÃ©dicos a que metieran alguna sustancia que le proporcionara Mecano en su mente. Como aquello era difÃ­cil, la vacuna deberÃ­a esperar, aunque faltaba poco para lograrlo.  
  
-Â¡Â¡ATCHUAAAAAAS!! Multa a esos mÃ©dicos sin poder ir a la Iglesia Mecanera el sÃ¡bado-ordenÃ³ Paula.  
  
Entonces, un mÃ©dico apareciÃ³ con una aguja.  
  
-Es la vacuna-anunciÃ³ orgulloso.  
  
Mientras el lÃ­quido fluÃ­a por sus venas, los estornudados disminuyeron hasta desaparecer.Pero de Mecano nada...  
  
-Â¿Â¿Y LO DE MECANO??-gritÃ³ Paula enfurecida. El mÃ©dico retrocediÃ³.  
  
-Es imposible, su Mecanera-contestÃ³ suavemente. El sudor en su frente era evidente.  
  
En vez de gritar, como serÃ­a normal, se puso a llorar. Desconsoladamente. Llevaba meses esperanzada. De repente, una persona saliÃ³ a su derecha.  
  
-Â¡Â¡LYRAAAAAAA!!-gritÃ³.  
  
-Â¿Lyra? Perdona, pero aquÃ­ sÃ³lo hay Anas o, como yo, Paula. Lo siento-dijo Paula.  
  
-Â¿No estÃ¡ aquÃ­ Lyra Belacqua?-preguntÃ³ el chico. SerÃ­a como Paula, aproximadamente. Unos trece aÃ±os.  
  
-Jose, que aquÃ­ no hay ninguna Lyra...  
  
-Â¿Jose?  
  
-Es que tÃº encajas mÃ¡s en el perfil de Jose ^^UU  
  
-Â¡Â¡YO QUIERO ENCONTRAR A LYRA!! Â¡EN ALGÃšN MUNDO TIENE QUE ESTAR! Â¡LA PUTA DE XAPHANIA TIENE LA CULPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritÃ³ el chico.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Y NOS METIMOOS EN EL COOOCHEEE MI AMIGO TU AMIGA TÃš Y YOOOO TE DIJE NENA DAME UN BEEESOOOO TÃš CONTESTASTES QUE NOOOO!!-cantÃ³ Paula-. Perdona, Â¿quÃ© has dicho? Es que me he emocionado y...-dijo.  
  
-Soy Will Parry. Vengo de otro mundo gracias a la Daga. Busco a Lyra Belacqua, o Lyra Lenguadeplata. Â¡Y me dan igual los espantos! Hasta que no la encuentre no pararÃ©-explicÃ³.  
  
-Â¡QuÃ© bonito! Te acompaÃ±o. Jose. Tengo que Mecanizar a Ana...esto... Lyra- gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Me llamo Will-repitiÃ³ Will, molesto.  
  
-SÃ­, sÃ­, lo que tÃº digas, Jose...-dijo Paula con una sonrisa irÃ³nica.  
  
Will cortÃ³ con la Daga el aire y abriÃ³ una ventana. MatÃ³ a un espanto que habÃ­a salido de allÃ­. Aparecieron en una plaza. Paula, para variar, se puso a gritar.  
  
-Â¡Â¡VIVA MECANOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Una chica de unos 18 aÃ±os se acercÃ³ a Paula.  
  
-Prefiero ManÃ¡-dijo, guiÃ±ando un ojo.  
  
-Al menos tienen en comÃºn la inicial. Me llamo Paula y soy la Mecanera de mi mundo.  
  
-Yo soy Alba, la loca del mÃ­o. Â¡Eh! Â¿PodrÃ­as con esa Daga rescatar a un chico?  
  
-La Daga es mÃ­a-dijo Will, molesto.  
  
-Da igual. Es que mi amigo Juan estÃ¡ bajo las garras de una arpÃ­a-explicÃ³ Alba.  
  
-Â¿Buena o mala?-preguntÃ³ Will.  
  
-Â¿Eh? Â¡Yo me refiero a una enemiga! La muy guarra se ha liado con Juan- aclarÃ³ Alba.  
  
-Acaban de ir a casa de la arpÃ­a esa-dijo Alba en tono despectivo.  
  
Paula adivinÃ³ sus intenciones. OcultÃ³ una sonrisa maligna. CogiÃ³ la Daga y la observÃ³. Se la devolviÃ³ a Will y pidiÃ³ a Alba los guiara. Al llegar a la casa, Alba fue a tocar la puerta. Paula se adelantÃ³, agarro la Daga y le dio unos buenos hachazos.  
  
-...Tranquilidad, Â¿vale?-susurrÃ³ Alba. La Daga no le cortÃ³ la mano de milagro.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© ha sido eso?-dijo una voz masculina. Un chico bastante guapo apareciÃ³ allÃ­. Alba se puso una mÃ¡scara-. Â¿Alba? Â¿Eres tÃº?-preguntÃ³.  
  
-No, soy Mickel Jackson. Me he cambiado la mÃ¡scara-respondiÃ³ Alba con acento inglÃ©s fingido.  
  
-Â¡Â¡AL ATAQUERRRRL!!-gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
EntrÃ³ en la casa con cara asesina. Vio a una chica de la edad de Alba.  
  
-Â¡Es esa! Â¡Zaira, arpÃ­a, eres una guarraaaaaaa!-gritÃ³ Alba.  
  
Paula se acercÃ³ lentamente. ElevÃ³ la Daga.  
  
-Pide tu Ãºltimo deseo-susurrÃ³ a la chica.  
  
-Escuchar una de Mecano-dijo Zaira, asustada.  
  
-Â¿Te...gusta...Mecano?-preguntÃ³ Paula, emocionada.  
  
-No, si lo decÃ­a por decir algo-respondiÃ³ Zaira, sonriendo.  
  
Paula se cabreÃ³, pegÃ³ un grito bÃ©lico y partiÃ³ a la chica esa por la mitad. MuriÃ³ en el acto.  
  
-Creo que tÃº y yo nos vamos a llevar bastante bien...-dijo Alba con la alegrÃ­a dibujada en su rostro.  
  
Juan, asustado, fue hacia Alba. Will cogiÃ³ la Daga y pegÃ³ un tajo. AgarrÃ³ a Paula y Alba y las metiÃ³ en el otro mundo. MatÃ³ al espanto y entrÃ³ en el mundo. Dos chicas veÃ­an la tele.  
  
-Â¡Â¡QUINA TROMPA MIRA QUINA TROMPAAA TROOOMPAAAA TROOOMPAAAA!!  
  
-Â¡Â¡CULET CULET!!  
  
-Â¡Hola! Â¿QuÃ© tal?-dijo Paula.  
  
-Â¡Â¡LOCAAAAAAA!!-gritÃ³ una de ellas.  
  
-Â¡Vaya! Â¿CÃ³mo sabes mi estado mental?-preguntÃ³ Paula.  
  
-No, que digo que yo estoy loca-explicÃ³.  
  
Se empezaron a reir. Alba comprendiÃ³ la empanada mental que tenÃ­a Paula.  
  
-Yo soy Laura, y esta es la Sheila-dijo la chica.  
  
-Tu voz me suena mucho...-susurrÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Pues claro que te suena-dijo Laura inaudiblemente-. QuÃ© raro, la tuya a mÃ­ tambiÃ©n-aÃ±adiÃ³ en tono enigmÃ¡tico. Volvieron a reir.  
  
-Â¡Â¡VIVA MECANOOOO!!-gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Â¿Mecano? Â¿El grupo ese?-preguntÃ³ Laura.  
  
-Â¡Â¡EL SIETE DE SEPTIEMBREEE ES NUESTRO ANIVERSAAARIOOO Y NO SABREMOS SI BESAARNOS EN LA CAARA O EEEN LOS LAABIOOOS!!-cantÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Â¡Eh, que yo tengo que buscar a Lyra!-gritÃ³ Qill.  
  
-Â¡Ostia es verdad!-susurrÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Â¿Lyra? Â¿Lyra Lenguadeplata? Â¿Belacqua?-preguntÃ³ Laura.  
  
-Â¿La conoces?  
  
-Â¡Eh! Â¡Â¡YO QUIERO LEER EL ALETIÃ"METROOO!!-gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Quiero conocer a los giptanos-dijo Alba, pensando que quizÃ¡ habrÃ­an chicos guapos.  
  
Will iba a cortar con la Daga, cuando Paula se tirÃ³ sobre Ã©l.  
  
-Â¡Â¡QUIERO LA DAGA!!  
  
Empezaron a pegarse. Paula sacÃ³ una mÃ¡scara y se la puso a Will. Le pegÃ³ mucho mÃ¡s fuerte. La cara de la careta era MUY fea. Entonces Paula pegÃ³ un alarido.  
  
-Â¡Â¡MIS DEDOS!!-gritÃ³, llorando.  
  
Will le habÃ­a cortado dos dedos. Paula llamÃ³ a una ambulancia mientras Will susurraba "mierda...". Sheila vio la herida y saliÃ³ corriendo. Viendo a Paula, habÃ­a adivinado que era peligrosa. Era capaz de limpiarse en ella. Un mÃ©dico parecido a Vigo fue a curar a Paula. Laura y Alba se quedaron mirando, envidiosas. Alba estuvo a punto de cortarse dos dedos para que le curara. Paula fingiÃ³ un mareo y se tirÃ³ al suelo. Will le mirÃ³ con mala cara. Laura copiÃ³ a Alba. Paula, queriendo que la reanimara, fingiÃ³ que se ahogaba. Vigo fue a hacerle un boca a boca cuando Alba fingiÃ³ que se morÃ­a. Laura, entonces, amenazÃ³ al mÃ©dico con cantar allÃ­ mismo si no le hacÃ­a el boca a boca. Al final, cogiÃ³ la ambulancia y se fue pitando de allÃ­. 


	2. ¿Encontrare a Lyra?

Paula se limpiÃ³ la mano. CogiÃ³ aguja, hilo y empezÃ³ a coser las heridas. Sheila se  
  
acercÃ³ poco a poco.  
  
-Al mÃ­nimo movimiento, canto-amenazÃ³.  
  
Laura se estremeciÃ³ al ver a Paula coserse. Will se acercÃ³ lentamente con la Daga.  
  
-En mi mundo, estÃ¡s condenado a muerte-soltÃ³ Paula-. Hacer eso a la Mecanera es muy grave-aÃ±adiÃ³ orgullosa.  
  
Will cogiÃ³ con fuerza la Daga. MirÃ³ a Paula y luego al cielo.  
  
-Eres un peligro pÃºblico pero bueno... quÃ© horror... Paula, la Daga es tuya. Cuando cortes a alguien esos dedos, serÃ¡ el siguiente portador de la Daga. Mira, funciona asÃ­...  
  
Will explicÃ³ a Paula el funcionamiento de la Daga, y para lo que servÃ­a. Paula sonreÃ­a malignamente. Al acabar, todos tenÃ­an envidia.  
  
-Â¡Â¡BUAAAAAAAA!! Â¡Â¡YO QUIERO!!-gritÃ³ Laura.  
  
-Y... Â¿no es bastante chorra el mÃ©todo de selecciÃ³n?-preguntÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Â¿Eh?  
  
-Si te corta los dedos... Â¿cÃ³mo usas la Daga?-dijo Paula.  
  
-Mmm... creo que ya no quiero la Daga-dijo Sheila.  
  
-Ahora TÃš te responsabilizas de ella, no yo-gritÃ³ Will, con lÃ¡grimas en los ojos.  
  
A Paula se le iluminaron los ojos. Alba temiÃ³ lo peor.  
  
-Mira si tienes peligro que soy capaz de cortarme mis queridos dedos para salvar a la humanidad del apocalipsis-balbuceÃ³, mirando con temor el objeto.  
  
-Â¡Â¡TIEMBLA MUNDO!!-gritÃ³ Paula, con la maldad impregnada en cada letra.  
  
-Paula...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
-Â¿Me ayudarÃ¡s a encontrar a Lyra?-preguntÃ³ Will, abatido.  
  
-Me lo pensarÃ©-respondiÃ³ Paula. Vio la cara de rabia de Will-. Â¡Que es coÃ±a! Pero primero he de cortar este jamÃ³n que no se partÃ­a ni a ostias.  
  
Paula sacÃ³ de la mochila una pata de jamÃ³n serrano.  
  
-Â¡Â¡DE PATA NEGRA DE PATA NEGRA NOSOTROS SOMOS DE PATA NEGRAAA!!  
  
-Como vuelvas a cantar te enteras-sentenciÃ³ Laura.  
  
Paula cogiÃ³ la Daga y partiÃ³ el jamÃ³n en varios trozos. HabÃ­a perdido mucha sangre. RepartiÃ³ todo el jamÃ³n entre los presentes. Will mirÃ³ la Daga. Paula lo captÃ³.  
  
-Venga, en marcha. Tenemos que Mecanizar... digo, encontrar a Lyra-gritÃ³ a todos.  
  
-Â¿AHORA tengo que levantarme? Â¡Mis piernas no me responden! Estaba en la plaza despuÃ©s de ir a comprar toneladas de ropa. Estoy muerta-dijo Alba, poniendo cara de cansancio. Paula vacilÃ³.  
  
-Bueno, unas horas haciendo el vago no sientan mal a nadie-dijo Paula, tumbÃ¡ndose en el suelo.  
  
Mientras Paula roncaba, a ritmo de Mecano, Will se despertÃ³. Alba observaba unas fotos de Juan y Laura y Sheila buscaban tapones para los oÃ­dos. Como todas estaban absortas, se levantÃ³ sigilosamente y fue hacia Paula. CogiÃ³ su mochila y la abriÃ³. En los bolsillos grandes habÃ­an discos, un libro, vÃ­deos... pero la Daga no estaba allÃ­. AbriÃ³ el bolsillo pequeÃ±o, cogiÃ³ lo Ãºnico que tenÃ­a y lo sacÃ³. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, empezÃ³ a gritar.  
  
-Â¡Â¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! Â¡Â¡QUÃ‰ ASCO!! Â¡Â¡UNA COMPRESA SUCIAAAAAA!!- gritÃ³ a pleno pulmÃ³n.  
  
Por suerte para Ã©l, no desconcentrÃ³ a nadie. Tras registrar la mochila de Paula se dio cuenta: la Daga estaba junto a la almohada de su dueÃ±a. Con mala leche, la cogiÃ³, pero...  
  
-Â¡Â¡AIII DALAIII LAMAAAAA DALAIII LAMAAAA DALAAAII!!  
  
-Â¡Â¡AIII AIII DALAIII LAMAAAA AII DALAI DALAI OOOOOH AI DALAI!!  
  
La Daga tenÃ­a alarma. Cuando alguien intentara robarla, sonarÃ­a una canciÃ³n aleatoria.  
  
-Hola... bonita Daga.  
  
-Â¡LadrÃ³n! Â¡NO TOQUES ESO!-gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
Alba, Sheila y Laura se acercaron. Paula estaba bastante enfadada... y con la Daga en la mano.  
  
-Tranquilidad, Paula, tranquilidad-susurrÃ³ Alba.  
  
-Hay que ver... Â¡Paula! CreÃ­a que tenÃ­as mÃ¡s... sentido comÃºn no... Â¡autocontrol!-gritÃ³ Sheila.  
  
-Â¿Sentido comÃºn? Â¿Autocontrol? Â¿PAULA? Â¿En quÃ© mundo vives, Sheila?- preguntÃ³ Laura.  
  
-En el de Paula no, gracias a Dios-suspirÃ³ Sheila.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© tiene de malo?-preguntÃ³ Paula, enfadada, con la Daga apresada entre sus dedos.  
  
-Nooo quÃ© va, si es maravilloso-contestÃ³ Sheila, intentando ocultar el tono de ironÃ­a, mirando con temor el arma de Paula.  
  
-Tengo una cosa en mi mano que a este paso usarÃ© para inmolarme- EstÃ¡is todas LOCAS-dijo Paula.  
  
-Â¿Te has mirado alguna vez al espejo, Paula?-preguntÃ³ Laura sarcÃ¡sticamente.  
  
-Lo rompÃ­ por un ataque de furia-comentÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Bah, yo lo rompÃ­ porque vi al demonio reflejado-dijo Laura.  
  
-Bueno es lo normal...-susurrÃ³ Sheila.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ©?-preguntÃ³ Alba.  
  
-Si ella es el demonio, lo normal es que se refleje en el espejo-explicÃ³ Paula. Laura le pegÃ³ una torta.  
  
-Â¡TÃš, GUARRA!  
  
Paula soltÃ³ la Daga y se liÃ³ a ostias con Laura. Cuando Sheila la cogiÃ³ para dÃ¡rsela a Laura, la alarma sonÃ³. Paula dejÃ³ de pegar y se emocionÃ³ tanto que se puso a cantar. Laura veÃ­a todo flipada.  
  
-Â¡Â¡LLEGA LA NOCHEEE CIERRA LA PERSIANAAA HAY UN MOSQUITOOO PREPARA LA EMBOSCADAA BAJO LA CAMA SOBRE LA NEVERA DÃ"NDE TE ESCONDES SAL QUE YO TE VEAAA!!-cantÃ³.  
  
-Â¡Â¡HAWAIII BOMBAYY SON DOS PARAÃ 


	3. GiraDos

Cuando lograron separar a Alba y a Sin Nombre, una tenÃ­a los ojos rojos y la otra lloraba en el suelo.  
  
-Eres mÃ¡s agradable cibernÃ©ticamente-espetÃ³ Sin Nombre.  
  
-Y tÃº eres una falsa-contestÃ³ Alba. Alba iba a quitar el chat, cuando vio algo que la hizo enmudecer-. Â¡Â¡MÃ 


	4. S.A.G.A.P.O.

Paula agarrÃ³ su fusil de bolsillo e intentÃ³ matarlas asÃ­. Cuando el denso humo se fue, ellas seguÃ­an allÃ­. No dejaban de toser.  
  
-...S.A.G.A.P.O. I, Â¿has visto mi pistola?-dijo la mayor, sacÃ¡ndose un moco de la nariz que parecÃ­a infectado por un asqueroso virus.  
  
La pequeÃ±a le dio una Barbie Leticia Sabater.  
  
-AquÃ­ tienes, S.A.G.A.P.O. X-respondiÃ³ la pequeÃ±a.  
  
-Â¿CuÃ¡ntas sois?-preguntÃ³ Sheila.  
  
-Dos. Si te quieres unir a nosotras, puedes tener un nÃºmero entre el 2 y el 9-explicÃ³ X.  
  
-Ah... y con "eso" me vais a matar... claro-dijo Laura sarcÃ¡sticamente, seÃ±alando la Barbie.  
  
Paula, Laura, Alba, Sheila y Will se acercaron a ellas. De cerca impresionaban aÃºn menos. La mayor no tendrÃ­a mÃ¡s de 12 aÃ±os y la otra unos 9. Iban vestidas como los griegos.  
  
-S.A.G.A.P.O., S.A.G.A.P.O...-cantaron las S.A.G.A.P.O.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Y EL QUE PREFIERA QUE SE VUELVAA AL SENEGAAAL CORRER DESNUDOS POR LA SELVA CON LA MUJER Y EL CHAVAL IR NATURAL ERGUIENDO CUELLO Y TESTUZ COMO HERMANA AVESTRUZ PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE SOMOS UNOS ZULÃšS IR CANTANDO ESTE BLUES!!  
  
-Como vuelvas a cantar, te...-gritÃ³ Laura.  
  
-Laura, casi que estoy con ella. Prefiero Mecano cantado por Paula que esa penosidad cantada por esas dos. Y no me he vuelto Mecanera, tranquila-dijo Alba. Sheila se quedÃ³ boquiabierta.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Paula emocionada.  
  
-Sigo prefiriendo ManÃ¡-comentÃ³ Alba, guiÃ±ando un ojo.  
  
-Vaya mierda... Â¬Â¬  
  
-Â¿Y cuÃ¡les son vuestros estÃºpidos nombres?-preguntÃ³ Will.  
  
-Yo soy Victoria y Ã©sta es LucÃ­a. Victo y Luci-respondiÃ³ la mayor-. S.A.G.A.P.O.-dieron las dos.  
  
-PatÃ©ticas-susurrÃ³ Sheila.  
  
-Â¡Pero si a mi la que me gusta es la Chenoa!-gritÃ³ Victoria.  
  
-Â¿Â¿ESA COSA TE GUSTA??-gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Es la mejor.  
  
-Mira que aquÃ­ soy quien mÃ¡s se opone a Mecano y... Â¡Mecano me parece mejor que ESO!-dijo Will.  
  
-Todos o casi todos los de OT son gente prefabricada que no vale un duro- soltÃ³ Laura. Menos Victoria, todos aplaudieron.  
  
-Â¡No, Luci, tÃº no! TÃº estÃ¡s de mi parte-dijo Victoria, haciendo parar a la niÃ±a.  
  
-Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ RubÃ©n?-preguntÃ³ Alba.  
  
-Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡n las llaves? Matarile rile rile Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡n las llaves? matarile rile rile en el fondo del mar matarile rile rile en el fondo del mar matarile rilerÃ³n chimpÃ³n-cantÃ³ LucÃ­a-. Â¡Balalaika!  
  
Poco les faltÃ³ para pegarle.  
  
-Eh.. Â¡ha dicho Laika! ^______^ -dijo Paula.  
  
Unos ronquidos alertaron a las S.A.G.A.P.O. Will fue hacia los ronquidos. Cuando cesaron, Ã©l traÃ­a a RubÃ©n.  
  
-Hola-dijo RubÃ©n somnoliento.  
  
-Â¡Estaba durmiendo abrazado a una foto de Natalia!-gritÃ³ Will.  
  
-Â¡Â¡S.A.G.A.P.O.!!  
  
-Que sÃ­, que sÃ­...  
  
-Â¿NATALIA?-gritaron todas, indignadas.  
  
La hoguera empezÃ³ a arder. RubÃ©n gritaba, pues le iban a atar a un palo. Mientras tanto, las hermanas S.A.G.A.P.O. iban a ser ejecutadas por idiotas. A RubÃ©n le daba miedo esa muerte, de cruel que le parecÃ­a. Paula puso en un radiocassette "El amante de fuego". Las hermanas se despedieron de sus "amigas" por telÃ©fono.  
  
-...  
  
-Â¿Que me vaya a la mierda?  
  
-...  
  
-Â¿CÃ"MO QUE LE SALUDE DE TU PARTE A MI EJECUTORA?  
  
-...  
  
-Â¡Pero eres mi amiga!  
  
-...  
  
-Â¿Ah, no?  
  
-...  
  
-Â¡TU! Dios... me ha colgado...  
  
Victoria se sentÃ³ junto a la hoguera y calentÃ³ unas palomitas mientras LucÃ­a hablaba.  
  
-Â¡Hola! Me van a quemar... Â¡voy a ser como Juana de Arco!  
  
-...  
  
-Vale, le darÃ© tu apoyo a Paula.  
  
-...  
  
-Â¿Quieres que me quemen?  
  
-...  
  
-Â¿QUE ES DIVERTIDO? Â¡Oh! Â¿Y tÃº cuÃ¡ntas veces...?  
  
-...  
  
-Â¿100? Entonces yo tambiÃ©n quiero. Â¡AdiÃ³s!  
  
LucÃ­a se sentÃ³ junto a su hermana.  
  
-Â¡Ella se ha quemado 100 veces! Â¡Voy a ser como ella! ^__________________^  
  
-Anda ya...  
  
Sin previo aviso, las cogieron por los pies y las tiraron al fuego. El fuego lamÃ­a sus pies, mientras chillaban. Will, RubÃ©n y las chicas tomaban coca cola y las palomitas de Victoria (coca cola para todos y algo de comer). Unos mulefa llamaron la atenciÃ³n de Sheila. HabÃ­an varios. A Sheila se le ocurriÃ³ enseÃ±arles frases del Shin Chan. Las repetÃ­an todo el rato. Le hicieron mucha gracia. Se fue con ellos.  
  
-Â¡Â¡CLEMENCIA!!-gritÃ³ Victoria.  
  
-Â¡EstÃºpida! Ni siquiera sabes quÃ© significa-dijo Alba.  
  
-No, lo vi en BraveHeart-confesÃ³ Victoria.  
  
LucÃ­a se lo pasaba en grande con su "pistola". Gritaba de emociÃ³n. CreÃ­a que era un juego. Pronto las dos se desmayaron. Las piernas estaban quemadas. En cuestiÃ³n de minutos morirÃ­an. Retiraron los cadÃ¡veres y les echaron gasolina. Fue visto y no visto.  
  
-Â¡QuÃ© guapo, Shei...! Â¡eh! Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡ la Sheila?-gritÃ³ Laura.  
  
-En el PaÃ­s de las Hadas-respondiÃ³ Paula, mirando al cielo.  
  
-Â¿Uh?  
  
-Â¡Que estÃ¡ perdida!-aclarÃ³ Paula.  
  
-No todo el mundo ha de saber eso-discrepÃ³ Alba.  
  
-Mientras yo me entienda a mÃ­ misma, el resto me da igual-dijo Paula.  
  
-EgoÃ­sta-susurrÃ³ RubÃ©n.  
  
Laura escuchÃ³ a algo gritar: "culet culet!!". SaliÃ³ en busca de esa voz.  
  
-Â¡Laura! Â¿DÃ³nde vas?-gritÃ³ Alba.  
  
-En busca de la Sheila.  
  
De repente, Sheila apareciÃ³ rodeada de los mulefa. Todos gritaban frases del Shin Chan.  
  
-EstÃ¡ loca-comentÃ³ Will.  
  
-Â¿Sheila, estÃ¡s bien?-preguntÃ³ RubÃ©n.  
  
-He decidido quedarme con los mulefa. Los domarÃ© y me servirÃ¡n. Seguid vuestro camino-dijo Sheila en tono espiritual.  
  
-No... no puede ser...  
  
-Â¿CuÃ¡ntas veces nos han dicho lo de "sigue tu camino" o variantes?-preguntÃ³ Paula, sin esperar respuesta.  
  
-Â¡Pero morirÃ¡s en 10 aÃ±os!-gritÃ³ Will.  
  
-Â¿QUÃ‰EEEE? Â¿10 AÃ'OS? Â¡Entonces abridme una ventana a mi mundo, y me voy con los mulefa!-gritÃ³ Sheila, alarmada.  
  
Paula, para alivio de Sheila, abriÃ³ una ventana al mundo de ella. Sheila se fue con los seres.  
  
-La echarÃ© de menos. Â¿Ahora a quiÃ©n pegarÃ© cuando me aburra...? ;_; -susurrÃ³ Laura. Se le ocurriÃ³ una persona-. Â¡Eh, Will!  
  
-Â¡Â¡ME VOY A ARRANCAR LOS OVARIOS DE CUAJO!!.gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
-No seas bestia. Â¿CÃ³mo te librarÃ¡s entonces de hacer gimnasia?-dijo Alba.  
  
-Â¡Â¡NO CONTROLES MIS VESTIDOOS NO CONTROLES MISSS SENTIDOOS NOOOOO!!-cantÃ³ Paula.  
  
-...  
  
-QuÃ© interesante lo que acabas de decir, Alba-dijo Laura.  
  
-Yo me voy a otro mundo. Ya hemos derrotado a las S.A.G.A.P.O.-anunciÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Mmm... tienes razÃ³n. Ya las hemos matado =D -dijo RubÃ©n.  
  
Paula cogiÃ³ la Daga e hizo un corte mÃ¡s.  
  
-Â¡Â¡PLAGIADORES!!-gritÃ³, enfadada. Un montÃ³n de estatuas, templos y demÃ¡s hacia Star Wars cabreÃ³ a Paula-. Â¡Â¡LA IDEA ES MÃ 


	5. Star Wars - La amenaza mecanera

Alba dio unos cuantos pasos. Un templo para Obi Wan Kenobi, otro para Anakin Skywalker... y en medio de la ciudad, un gran monumento en el que se veÃ­a a una chica con postura heroica. Un robot de apariencia semejante a R2D2 saliÃ³ a recibirles.  
  
-Bienvenidos al pais de la Reina Hermidala. Soy R9K4. Si quieren entrevistarse con ella, deben reconocer que Ewan es muy guapo-dijo el robot con voz electrÃ³nica.  
  
Siguieron a R9K4 hasta una gran mansiÃ³n. HabÃ­an dos estatuas a la entrada. En una se veÃ­a a Ewan y en la otra a la que parecÃ­a ser la Reina Hermidala. En estatuas, estaban abrazados.  
  
Una anchoa enlatada saliÃ³ del templo. Paula se le quedÃ³ mirando.  
  
-Â¡TÃº! Â¿No eres Darth Vader?-gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
-No, soy un preso. A los presos nos visten asÃ­... como a anchoas enlatadas- contestÃ³ la anchoa.  
  
-Â¡Anda! No soy la Ãºnica que piensa que Darth Vader parece una anchoa enlatada-dijo Paula, contenta.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mansiÃ³n, se pegaron una torta contra ella. Se habÃ­an abierto las puertas para que salieran dos caballeros Jedis. En la puerta, una inscripciÃ³n no les gusto un pelo: "La Reina Hermidala aquÃ­ estÃ¡ y sÃ³lo si eres un Jedi contigo hablarÃ¡". Tragaron saliva y entraron en la sala. Paula seguÃ­a convencida de que le habÃ­an plagiado.  
  
-Reina Hermidala, aquÃ­ estÃ¡n los turistas-anunciÃ³ R9K4.  
  
Una chica de trece aÃ±os estaba jugando con un ordenador.  
  
-Â¿Eh? Â¡Ah, ya! PerdÃ³n... Bienvenidos a mi mundo-dijo la chica, apurada.  
  
-Reina Hermidala, estamos buscando a Lyra Belacqua con la Daga. Lo que pasa es que ya estamos hartos de encontrarnos con toda clase de locos por el camino-dijo Will, mirando a la Reina.  
  
-Â¡Harto estarÃ¡s tÃº! Yo estoy encantada-dijo Paula, sonriendo. RubÃ©n, Laura y Alba asintieron.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© querÃ©is?-preguntÃ³ Hermidala.  
  
-Â¡EL DISCO DE ANA TORROJA EN FRANCÃ‰S!-gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Â¡CÃ¡llate!-gritaron RubÃ©n, Laura, Alba y Will. Paula se cabreÃ³ y se fue al ordenador de Hermidala, que ahora estaba vacÃ­o.  
  
-Un momento, me comunican que mi marido quiere venir a saludar y a enseÃ±aros quÃ© no debe, bajo ningÃºn tÃ©rmino, poseer Paula-dijo solemnemente Hermidala.  
  
Ewan McGregor entrÃ³ por la puerta, vestido de Jedi. Alba se quedÃ³ con la boca abierta.  
  
-Â¡Hola! Soy Obi Wan Kenobi-dijo Ewan.  
  
-Â¡Â¡EWAN GUAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-gritÃ³ Alba.  
  
-Como vuelvas a decirle eso a MI Ewan, te destierro-amenazÃ³ Hermidala.  
  
-Â¿Veis este sablelÃ¡ser? Pues Paula NUNCA debe poseer esta pistola en caso de que estÃ© un poco contenta. A no ser que sea un caso a vida o muerte-dijo Ewan.  
  
-Â¿Tan peligrosa es esa arma?-preguntÃ³ Laura.  
  
-La peligrosa es Paula-respondiÃ³ Obi.  
  
-Bueno, eso ya lo sabÃ­amos-dijo RubÃ©n.  
  
-Supongo... Â¡eh! Â¿A que MoOoOoOoOoOoOoOlAaAaAaaAaAa el sable?-dijo Obi.  
  
-Â¡SÃ 


	6. El ataque de los clones

-Â¡Ostia! Tu cara me suena-dijo el clon de Paula.  
  
-Por supuesto. Soy la Mecanera, un rango muy alto en la sociedad de mi mundo. La reina-dijo Paula.  
  
-Â¡No jodas! Â¿Te gusta Mecano?-gritÃ³ el clon.  
  
-La duda ofende-respondiÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Â¡Â¡MAS MECANO NOOOO!!-gritaron Alba, Laura y sus clones.  
  
-Â¿TÃº tambiÃ©n tienes por aficiÃ³n escribir historias?-preguntÃ³ Paula clon.  
  
-TeÃ³ricamente no. Eso significa trabajar, y le tengo alergia. Pero las historias son otra cosa, me encanta escribirlas ^_^-soltÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Â¿Consideras que dormir 12 horas es una necesidad bÃ¡sica del ser humano?- dijo el clon.  
  
-Â¡Â¡POR SUPUESTO!!-gritaron todos.  
  
-A ver... Yo soy Laura, la paranoica esquizofrÃ©nica mecanera escritora es Paula y la que siempre estÃ¡ afÃ³nica es Alba-explicÃ³ el clon de Laura.  
  
-Hasta los nombres son iguales-murmurÃ³ Laura.  
  
-Â¡Â¡COMO LO BAILA LA NEGRA LO VOY A BAILAR!!-cantaron Paula I y Paula II.  
  
-Â¡Oh Dios todo lleva a Mecano!-gritaron las dos Alba. Una de ellas, el clon, tenÃ­a la voz ronca.  
  
-Pues claro-gritaron las dos Paula.  
  
-Â¡Ey! Â¿TÃº eres Will Parry?-dijo el clon de Laura.  
  
-SÃ­. Dos y dos son nueve y Lyra mÃ¡s Pantaimon igual a uno, por Will entre cinco multiplicado por dos al cuadrado igual a pÃ­ por pÃ­ al cubo mÃ¡s lo que vale el single de las Ketchup... Â¡Â¡ASEDEJE A DEJE DEJEBETUDETEBEDESI BINUOGUA ANAABIANDEBUGIANDEBUGI DIPIII!!-dijo Will.  
  
-Â¿EstÃ¡s bien?  
  
-Estoy evolucionando a Pikachu. Â¡Pika, pika, pikachu!-explicÃ³ Will bizquieando los ojos.  
  
-Â¡Pues te arrascas!-soltÃ³ el clon de Laura.  
  
-Â¡Ahora soy Raichuuu! Â¡Sombra aquÃ­ y sombra allÃ¡ maquillate maquillate un espejo de cristal y mÃ­rate y mÃ­rate...!-gritÃ³ Will.  
  
-Â¡Â¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!-gritaron Alba, Laura y sus clones.  
  
-Al menos ya te gusta Mecano-comentÃ³ Paula, feliz.  
  
-Â¡EUROPE`S LIVING A CEELEBRATIOON TODOS JUNTOS VAMOS A CANTAR...!-cantÃ³ una voz.  
  
-Â¡Â¡OPERACIÃ"N TRIUNFO NOOOOOOOOOO!!-gritaron Alba. Paula, Laura y sus clones.  
  
-Pues entonces Mecano. Â¡Â¡QUISE CORTAR LA FLOR MÃ 


	7. ¿Se inflama mucho la grasa?

Un montÃ³n de gente de 12 y 13 aÃ±os los miraba. Una seÃ±ora con el pelo rojo seguÃ­a explicando el teorema de PitÃ¡goras.  
  
-...Â¿Veis o no veis aquÃ­ PitÃ¡goras? Â¡Mirad, si...!  
  
Laura le pegÃ³ una patada al que se sentaba junto a Paula, Anaitz, y ocupÃ³ su lugar.  
  
-AsÃ­ que es cierto. Somos simples personajes-murmurÃ³, triste.  
  
-SÃ­. Mi clon era yo. Me metÃ­ en la historia. La misiÃ³n en este mundo es lograr que apruebe mate y tecno. Esa de ahÃ­ es la que me da ambas cosas- dijo Paulika.  
  
-Â¿Y si no queremos?-preguntÃ³ Celia en tono desafiante. De repente, le salieron unos cuernos verdes, podridos y con olor a mierda.  
  
-Entonces te quedarÃ¡s por siempre con esa cosa-contestÃ³ Paula, amenazanate.  
  
-Â¡Â¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Â¡Â¡Â¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
-Lo mismo te digo, Laura...-empezÃ³ a decir Paulika.  
  
-Â¿Y a Paula quÃ©, eh?-gritÃ³ Laura, molesta.  
  
-Â¡DÃ©jame terminar! Iba a decir... Lo mismo te digo, Laura, que a Paula. TÃº ya eres suficientemente fea, y Paula porque la podrÃ­an confundir conmigo. Â¡TÃ­a lista!-dijo Paulika.  
  
-Â¡Â¡AAAA TUUUU LAAADOOOOOO ME SIENTO SEGUROOOOOO A TU LADO NO DUDOOOOO A TU LADO YO PUEDO VOLAAAR!!-cantÃ³ Celia.  
  
De repente, seis chicas le acompaÃ±aron en la canciÃ³n.  
  
-Â¡Â¡ESTO ES INADMISIBLE!!-gritaron Laura, Paula y Paulika.  
  
-Â¡Â¡PERO LA FUERZA DEL DESTINOOO NOS HIZO REEEPETIIIIR...!!-gritÃ³ Paulika.  
  
-Â¡Â¡DOS CINES Y UN PAR DE CONCIERTOS Y EMPEZAMOS A SALIIR!!-cantaron Paula, Laura y Celia.  
  
-Â¿Ey, tÃº no eras la antimecano?-preguntÃ³ Paulika.  
  
-Antes Mecano que OT-respondiÃ³ Laura, como de Rambo se tratara.  
  
-Â¡Antes que alguien pierda la razÃ³n y que se apriete algÃºn botÃ³n que nos destroce el corazÃ³n antes que las nubes que hay aquÃ­ decidan que hay que partir porque no pueden ya dormir antes que nos abandone el mar antes que nos abandone el mar!-cantÃ³ Paulika.  
  
-Â¡Â¡ESA!!-gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
-...Tal para cual-comentÃ³ Laura.  
  
-Â¡Â¡TAL PARA CUAAAAL OOOO NO SOMOS TAL PARA CUAAAAL!! Â¡Â¡CRISIS TOTAL PARA CUAAAL!!-cantÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Mm... Â¡Paula, es decir, yo! Canta la del 7 de Septiembre-dijo Paulika.  
  
-Â¿Para quÃ©?-preguntÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Nada, para saber cÃ³mo la canto ^^UUU -contestÃ³ Paulika.  
  
Celia gritaba desde el baÃ±o. Intentaba arrancarse los cuernos.  
  
-Voy a chantajear...  
  
Paula entregÃ³ un maletÃ­n lleno de dinero falso a cambio de aprobar a Paula. La pelirroja aceptÃ³ y modificÃ³ las notas.  
  
-Gracias =D  
  
Fueron al baÃ±o. Celia tenÃ­a los cuernos atados con una cuerda a la puerta.  
  
-Â¡Una, dos y... KIAAAAAAAA!-gritÃ³ Celia.  
  
En el preciso intasnte en que tirÃ³, los cuernos desaparecieron y saliÃ³ volando por el baÃ±o. AcabÃ³ con la cabeza en el retrete (A).  
  
-Â¿EstÃ¡s bien?-preguntÃ³ Paula.  
  
Celia le confundiÃ³ con Paulika y empezÃ³ a pegarle.  
  
-Â¿Llamo a Andrea para ir al Tenkaichi Budokan?-sugiriÃ³ Laura.  
  
Paula atÃ³ a Celia a la puerta y le dio sus calmantes.  
  
-Ale, ahora la desato y listo-dijo Paula.  
  
De repente, una cosa gorda, fea y gorda apareciÃ³ vestida de hawaiiana (con los efectos psicolÃ³gicos que podrÃ­a ocasionar ver... ESO asÃ­). Hablaba alemÃ¡n. Era vieja, fea y gordÃ­iiiisima.  
  
-Â¡Â¡ES LA TATARABUELA DE LAS S.A.G.A.P.O.!! Â¡Â¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME AL FBI!! Â¡Â¡DEBE SER DETENIDAAAAAAA!!-gritÃ³ Celia.  
  
-Â¡UO UO! Â¡Â¡ALLÃ 


	8. ¡¡FUERA OPERACION TRIUNFOOOOO!!

*Plop!!*  
  
-Â¿Andandaremos?-preguntÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Vete a saber...-dijo Celia.  
  
-Â¡Â¡S.A.G.A.P.O. A LA MIERDA!!-gritÃ³ Laura.  
  
-Considero que tu inteligencia cada vez aumenta mÃ¡s-comentÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Â¡Â¡ASEDEJE ADEJE DEJEBETUDEJEBEDESI BINUOGUA ANA ABI ANDE BUGI ANDE BUIDI DIPIII!!  
  
-...Lo retiro.  
  
-Lolailolailolao, lolailolailolao, lolailololailo, lolailolailo... ate te won katch augh hantch...-dijo Will.  
  
-No hables en idiomas raros, Will, suficiente tenemos cuando esta tÃ­a se pone a cantar Mecano en francÃ©s, italiano e inglÃ©s-criticÃ³ Laura.  
  
-Â¿Tantos idiomas hablas?-preguntÃ³ Celia a Paula.  
  
-No, lo que pasa es que Mecano no tiene fronteras-respondiÃ³ Paula. Laura le metiÃ³ una ostia-. Â¡Â¡TÃš, GUARRA!!  
  
-Calla, fea. A este paso vas a ir al registro a que te pongan "Mecano" de nombre-soltÃ³ Laura.  
  
-...Â¡Â¡OSTIA ES VERDAD!! Dentro de 5 aÃ±os... LO HARÃ‰-gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
-...Â¬Â¬ si yo te dejo sobrevivir.  
  
Celia arrancÃ³ una pata a un cerdo que pasaba por allÃ­.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© haces, cacho bestia?-gritÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Perdona... no sabÃ­a que fueras ecologista-dijo Celia.  
  
-Â¡QuÃ© ecologista ni que...! SÃ³lo digo que como nos multen pagas tÃº-contestÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Tengo hambre... Â¿puedes cortar jamÃ³n?-propuso Celia.  
  
-...Lo de la Daga y el jamÃ³n ha traspasado mundos-comentÃ³ Laura.  
  
Paula pegÃ³ dos tajos al cerdo y entregÃ³ el jamÃ³n a Celia.  
  
-Â¿Seguro que tÃº no has sido karateka?-preguntÃ³ la hambrienta chica.  
  
-No, soy asÃ­ *_* -respondiÃ³ Paula, orgullosa.  
  
Avanzaron hasta el borde de un barranco.  
  
-...ag...agh...asf...mal...di...ta...cues...ta...arf...  
  
-Me...a...ho...Â¡Â¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA CUESTA!!  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© pasa?-preguntÃ³ Celia.  
  
-De taaaaanto hacer el vago, me he quedado atrofiada ^_^UUU -respondiÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Â¡AsÃ­ me gusta!-dijo Laura.  
  
-Menudas locas-susurrÃ³ Celia.  
  
-Â¿Yo no asedeje cuento?-preguntÃ³ Will, cabreado.  
  
-Eres mÃ¡s patÃ©tico que un mimo imitando mi postura favorita-contestÃ³ Paula.  
  
-Â¡Que es Will, un respeto!-protestÃ³ Celia.  
  
-Â¡Eso!  
  
-O.o  
  
Miraron al otro lado del barranco. Para pasar sin caerse en el vacio, habÃ­a que hacer cosas del estilo de peli en la selva en la que suceden cosas flipantes y que no se las cree nadie. Fueron a observar quÃ© habÃ­a en el agujero.  
  
-Â¿Cocodrilos?  
  
-Â¿Bestias repugnantes?  
  
-Â¿Discos de Alaska?  
  
-Â¿El mono dorado?  
  
-Â¿Aitziber?  
  
-Â¡Â¡COSAS DE OPERACIÃ"N TRIUNFO!! Â¡Â¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Celia mirÃ³ y se puso feliz. Will observaba el jamÃ³n, temeroso, pues no se fiaba. Paula y Laura se agarraban a los Ã¡rboles para no caerse.  
  
-Â¡Bienvenidos a OperaciÃ³n Pasar, promocionado por OperaciÃ³n Triunfo y TriunfomanÃ­a en colaboraciÃ³n! En caso de que os ahosties contra el suelo, sereis habitantes del mundo OTiano. Si no, os vais a otro mundo. El otro mundo es aleatorio-explicÃ³ una voz.  
  
Las cuatro gritaron. Una de emociÃ³n, dos de terror y uno por hacer como el resto (no necesito especificar mÃ¡s...).  
  
-No sÃ© vosotras pero yo me voy al OTiano... Â¡Â¡MI MÃšSICA ES TU VOOOOOOZ!!  
  
-Â¡Â¡TÃš MÃšSICA EEEEES AAATROOOOOOOOOOOOOZ!!  
  
-Â¡Oh no! OT estÃ¡ hasta en la sopa, los virus, las colonias, las pelÃ­culas, los chicles, televisiÃ³n, discos, camisetas ;_; ... estÃ¡ terminando de invadir nuestras vidas... Â¡A ESTE PASO LOGRARÃ 


	9. Alba... ¿¿QUE HACES CON ESO??

Tres personas con chamarra de cuero, camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros aguardaban a que dejaran de gritar.  
-¡Ana, Jose, Nacho! ¿Por qué habéis venido?-dijo Paula.  
-Tenemos que encargar una misión a Laura... tienes que volver a nuestro mundo-explicó Jose.  
-¿Por?  
-Su señora Paula la Mecanera... tenemos un código rojo-dijo Ana.  
-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritó Paula. Se desmayó al instante.  
-¿Qué es el código rojo?-preguntó Laura con curiosidad.  
-Se ha intentado reproducir una canción que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Mecano-contestó la chica.   
Pusieron unas cuantas canciones de Mecano para reanimar a Paula, con las siguientes miradas de odio que emitía Laura.  
-A ver... ¿qué canción era?-preguntó Paula, al borde del infarto.  
-Mi música es tu voz, de Operación Márketing-contestó Nacho.  
-...Fusiladle-ordenó Paula, con cara peligrosa.  
-¡A sus órdenes!-gritaron los tres mecaneros.  
-Esto... Paula. ¿No es demasiado radical hacer ESO?-dijo Alba.  
-¿Demasiado POCO radical? No. Si le mando al mundo OTiano, siendo tan débil de voluntad, se convertirá en fanático de... eso (mil disculpas a la palabra "eso" por compararla con Operación Mierda, Operación Marketing, Operación Cabrona...). Y lo único que le falta a OT es más gente sin personalidad que les sigue por el márketing o porque todo el mundo es fan-aclaró Paula.  
-...No, si ahora vas a tener razón y todo...  
-Laura, tienes que convencer a Paula para que se quede contigo y no se vaya a su mundo. Ella desea vengarse personalmente de ese imbécil, pero si lo hace su vida puede correr peligro. No se sabe de qué es capaz de hacerle a ese desequilibrado, y si muere del cansancio y el cabreo y la excitación, la misión principal no se cumplirá, provocando una catástrofe. No podemos arriesgarnos. Convéncela-dijo Will, con una voz que no era la suya.  
-¡¡PAULA!! Si te quedas aquí, escucharé la de 1917-propuso Laura a Paula.  
-¡No seas tan directa! Tienes que ir lavándole el cerebro poco a poco... de modo que ella se quede por voluntad propia... no debe darse cuenta de lo importante que es en la misión, porque empezará a sentirse tan importante que se le subirá excesivamente el ego, de modo que Paula haría lo que le diera la gana-susurró Will-. Además, ella puede pensar que quieres que se quede porque no te gusta Mecano ni el mundo de Paula ni nada de eso.  
-Y yo que quería librarme de ella por unos días o semanas... incluso meses... T_T   
-¿De qué hablais?-preguntó Paula, acercándose.  
-De que no debes ir a tu mundo-dejó escapar Laura.  
-¡¡CÁLLATE!!  
-¿Eh...? ¡¡EEEEEE EEEEEEE!! ¡¡FUERTE!! ¡¡JE JE JE JE!! ¡¡SAAABES QUE PASAS POR LA VIDA SIN SALIR DE TU MENTIIIIRAAA QUE MUCHOS ALIMENTAN Y QUE CRECE DÍA A DÍIIAAA LA MAFIA TE PERSIGUE Y TE COGE LA POLICÍIIA TE ENCIERRAN Y TE SUELTAN Y TODOS TE DICEN DÉEJALO YAAA SABES QUE NUNCA HAS IDO A VENUS EN UN BARCOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!!-gritó Paula.  
-...Suerte de su afición a Mecano... ¬¬X no debes decir NADA...-dijo la voz extraña que salió de Will.  
-¿Y tú quién eres, voz?-preguntó Laura.  
-El subconsciente de Will. Yo todavía conservo la cordura ^O^ -contestó la voz.  
-¡Ejem! ¿Tan importante es lo de Paula en esta misión como para que no venga?-preguntó Ana.  
-Demasiado... ¬¬ -respondió Laura.  
-Pero nuestro mundo y el dinero es más importante que el resto-dijo Jose, ofendido.  
-¡Calla! Sabemos por Paula que te volviste un egoísta... que sólo pensaste en ti en la vuelta de Mecano en el 98... ¡¡Y QUE PARTISTE EL CORAZÓN A MUCHA GENTE!! Hiciste que los fans de Mecano se enfadaran contigo. ¡Sólo tenían que verte en el video de El Club De Los Humildes!-gritó el subconsciente de Will.  
-...¡¡ESTOY RODEADA DE MECANEROS!! ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
T_T pos ale, yo voy a empezar a dar el coñazo con... mmm... ¡jo! Que la Sheila es la viciada al Shin Chan, no yo... T_T  
  
*PAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF*  
  
-¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Estoy de vuelta =) -dijo una voz.  
-¿Alba? ¿Qué haces aquí? O.o -preguntó Paula, asombrada.  
-Me he escapado del man... esto... ¡conseguí otra Daga!-gritó Alba.  
-¿Quée?  
-Estamos todas destinadas a tener una Daga propia =) -explicó Alba.  
-¿CHI? ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Yo también! ¡YO TAMBIÉN! ¡¡YO TAMBIÉEEEEN!!-gritó Laura.  
-Quédate en algun mundo que te agrade mucho. Cuando vean que eres TÚ, y que eres de fiar, te dejaran la Daga... no veas lo que me costó, creían que era demasiado peligrosa para tenerla. En fin, lo bueno se hace esperar-explicó Alba.  
-...¡Quédate en mi mundo, Laura, seguro que te gusta!-sugirió Paula.  
-¡¡NO!!-gritaron Alba y Laura a la vez.  
-Ale, ya estamos... las dos en mi contra y de Mecano... T_T ¡¡CRUELES!!-gritó Paula.  
-Uff... ya estaba sin aliados para controlar a Paula. Gracias por volver. Luego verás tú lo que es aguantarla durante todo el día... todos sus recuerdos parecen estar ligados a Mecano-dijo Laura a Alba.  
-Ejem... ¿qué? ¡OSTIA ES VERDAD! Me voy a tener que quedar sola... con Paula... ¡Dios mío, protégeme! ¡Creeré en ti una vez al año si me ayudas! Y.Y estoy condenada -dijo Alba.  
-Y yo dejaré de soportarla... =) ¡alégrate! Igual viene la Sheila y te ayuda a soportar mejor. Es de nuestro bando, ella también resiste ^_~ -dijo Laura.  
-¡Pero Paula es muy peligrosa! ¿Y si cede Sheila...?-gritó Alba.  
-¿Y si cedes tú?-expuso Laura.  
-...Nunca, Laura, te juro que NUNCA sucumbiré...-musitó Alba.  
-Nunca digas nunca-dijo Laura en tono formal.  
-Traumatizada... estoy traumatizada. Sigamos. ¿Alguna novedad?  
-Paula no usa casi nunca la Daga, lo cual es una suerte. Encima, a este mundo hemos llegado de pura casualidad. No sé, todo es muy extraño... ¿Tú sabes algo sobre Sheila?-dijo Laura.  
-No... ni idea de dónde está.  
-¿QUIÉN SABE DÓNDE?  
De repente, aparecieron todos en un plató de televisión. Paco Lobatón se tocaba el bigote y todas estaban sentadas, junto a Will, en butacas.   
-Bienvenidos a "Supervivientes". Estamos aquí junto a los últimos eliminados que nos hablarán de las terribles enfermedades tropicales y monstruosos seres a los que se enfrentaron, Alaska por poner un ejemplo.   
-Psss... ¡Paco! Esto es un programa de Quién Sabe Dónde...  
-...Y tras esta lamentable confusión, pasaremos a hablarles de la desaparecida de hoy, La Sheila...  
Se empezó a escuchar la música del Shin Chan en catalán. Una foto gigante de Victoria (por Rosa Potter) asustó e hizo reir a todos.  
-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! ¡¡S.A.G.A.P.O.!!-gritó Paula.   
-Como alguien vuelva a repetir el nombre de esas dos, le doy dos ostias...-amenazó Alba.  
-¡¡...Y HAZME VEEEEER QUE ESTAR AQUÍIII ES UN MILAGRO QUE SE PUEEDEE COMPARTIIIIIR ES LA CONCLUSIÓN QUE NO SE ESTÁ MEJOOOOR YAAA TE NECESITO ALREDEDOOOOOR!!  
-...¬¬ ahora diras que era necesario, ¿a que sí?-dijo Alba, mirando a Paula fríamente.  
-Pero si yo no he sido...-aclaró Paula.  
-¡Es verdad! Si hubiera sido Paula, habrían habido dos o tres gallos por lo menos-explicó Laura.  
-...¡¡EXAGERADA!! ¬¬ -gritó Paula.  
-¿Entonces quién ha sido?-preguntó Laura.  
-¡TÚ! ¡TÚ!-le contestó Alba, sorprendida.  
-¿YO?  
-Tú.  
-¿YO?  
-Tú.  
-¿YO?  
-¡TÚUUU! ¡TÚUU Y YOOOOO! ¡TÚUU Y YOOOOOO! ¡TÚUU Y YOOOOOO!  
-Paula, o te callas o te arreo.  
-¡¡NI TÚ ME AGUANTAS NI ME AGUANTO YOOO DÉJALOOOO!!   
Alba le metió una torta a Paula. Paco Lobatón hablaba a la audiencia sobre Sheila, y del dinero que se ofrecería por encontrarla.  
-...A partir de 1.500 euros, dependiendo del tiempo que se tarde en encontrarla y salvar... bueno... conservar la actual cordura (si la tienen) de estas dos pobres chicas.   
-Creo que yo voy a quedarme aquí a encontrar a la Sheila... que se encarguen otros de torturar a ese malnacido. Demasiado poca cosa como para que vaya yo-comentó Paula, maravillada ante semejante cantidad de dinero.  
Sheila, que observaba divertida la escena desde su casa mientras cortaba madera con una Daga, se quedó muda al oir el dinero que se ofrecía por encontrarla. Rápidamente, cogió su móvil y empezó a llamar a la cadena.  
*Le informamos de que su saldo está agotado*  
-¡¡ME CAGO EN DIOS, PUTO MÓVIL DE LAS NARICES...!!  
Cogió el teléfono fijo y llamó al teléfono.  
-Que hay demasiada gente llamando... líneas colapsadas... ¬¬ qué gente más "eurera". ¡Ostia, pero si encima es un 906! T_T me van a matar por esto... ¡COGEDME EL TELÉFONOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Sheila-. Anda... si puedo llamar al móvil de la Laura o la Paula... ^_^UUUUU   
La melodía de Cruz De Navajas asustó a todos excepto Paula.  
-¡Me está sonando el móvil!-anunció Paula.  
-¡¡PAULA, LA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ, QUE ME ACABO DE ENCONTRAR!! ¡¡EL DINERO ES MÍOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-gritó Sheila.  
-¿Y cómo sé que eres tú?-preguntó Paula, para molestar a Sheila, fingiendo desconfianza.  
-¡¡SOC GRACIOS, DIVERTIT, SOC GENIAL, Y TOTHOM S'ENFADA MOLT AMB MI, SOC UN NERVI QUE NO PARA EN TOT EL DIA Y NO DEIXA D'EMPIPAR. QUAN ES TRACTA DE LLIGAR, DEIXEU-ME FER A MI, SIGUIN TRES O SIGUIN QUATRE, L'ENERGIA NO S'ACABA. ESCOLTA MACA, ESCOLTA MACA, A MI NO M'AGRADA EL PEBROT. QUINA TROMPA MIRA QUINA TROMPA, TROOOOOOMPAAAA, TROOOOOOOMPAAAAAA. YO SOC EN SHIN-CHAN!! (esto según Laura, no me responsabilizo de la ortografía ni de si está mal :P).   
-...ya lo he captado ¬¬   
-¡Ha ganado usted... 15.000 euros!-gritó Paco Lobatón.  
-¿QUÉ? 15.000 euros por mi valía... qué importante soy *_* T_T  
-No, tú no, Sheila. Los ha ganado Paula, porque te ha encontrado ella-explicó Paco.  
-¿¿QUÉ?? ¡Puto maricón! ¡Bigotudo! ¡¡EL DINERO ES MÍOOOO!!-gritó Sheila.  
-No, es mío, para hacer que mi mundo prospere más, hasta gobernar todos los mundos que existen =) ¡¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! -gritó Paula.  
-De eso nada. Yo te envío a la Patagonia y me quedo con el dinero, encima soy la única capacitada para ello-se quejó Laura.  
-...mientras lo hagas en barco o por carretera, y conservando mi Daga y mi música...  
-¡¡ES VERDAD!! Paula tiene una fobia exagerada e irrazonable hacia las alturas. Acrofobia, según ella. ¡¡ALBA, PODEMOS DOMINARLA!!-gritó Laura.  
-Cállate, ya lo tenía yo planeado hace tiempo. ¿Es que no te has leído el principio de mi fan fiction? ¬¬ -dijo Alba.  
-...^_^UU   
-¡Eyyy! Ahora que lo recuerdo... a Paula le van a dar de aquí a unos meses los resultados del test psicológico que le hicieron a principios de curso...-comentó Will.  
-¿Test psicológico en el colegio a Paula? ¿CUÁNDO?-preguntó Laura.  
-Cuando llegué en el universo real a mi nuevo colegio... unas semanas más tarde me hicieron uno... en septiembre (jejeje estoy escuchando la de El Siete De Septiembre y ha dicho septiembre cuando lo escribía xD). Me dijeron que los resultados los daban en verano. Ya falta poco... ¡tengo curiosidad! Lo único que era de aptitudes... para ver mi capacidad y todo eso. ¡Mira que hacerme un test psicológico y centrarse en eso (que SEGURO destaco un montón) en vez de lo que necesito...! Ya que me lo hacen, pues que lo hagan bien, no te jode los tíos marranos esos... ¡¡YO QUERÍA SABER SI REALMENTE ESTABA LOCA!!-gritó Paula.   
Todos se cayeron al suelo de la risa. Paula veía la escena con odio.  
-Test... psicológico... jajajajaja... nada más llegar... aay... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...   
-¡¡A LA MIERDA TODOS!!  
Paula se fue corriendo de allí.  
-¿Qué coño le ha dado ahora?  
-Nada, que son las siete y media...  
-¿Ein?  
-¿Conoces a alguien que se despierte con un bajón el día de su cumpleaños y cuando sale 45 minutos más tarde a la calle piense que deberían declarar fiesta nacional ese día y que es un día muy importante para la humanidad porque nació ella? ¿Que es, junto al 7 de Septiembre, el día más importante del año?-preguntó Laura.  
-...No me digas que Paula...  
-Sí.   
-...O.o y yo que creía que simplemente estaba loca-comentó Alba.  
-El cerebro de Paula es algo que nunca llegaremos a conocer en su totalidad. Ay, qué inspiración tengo *_* -dijo Laura.  
-...xD sí, sí... ayyy... si es que me parto el culo de la risa contigo... T_T qué risa... jajajajajajajajajaja...  
- ¬¬X Una también tiene inspiración, aunque no la muestre.   
-La que dice que no tiene imaginación para escribir un simple fic... jejejejeje... tú, inspiración... xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd  
-¡¡BASTA!!   
Unos rayos amarillos cegaron a todos. Una persona con aire paranoico se reía.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Soy... ¡¡SUPER PAULIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡KIAAAAAA!!   
-...Qué "sorpresa"...  
-Y qué agradable...  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-...Hacer el vago ^_^UUUUUUU  
-¡Anda! Menuda sorpresa. Paula queriendo hacer el vago... no me lo creo ¬¬X  
-¡¡BUENO!! ¿Cuándo podemos liberar a Willy?  
-¿Eh?  
-¡A ver, Alba! Tú me dijiste... DIECINUEVEEEE NO QUISE DESCONFIAAAR PERO ES QUE NI MUCHO NI POCOOOOOOOO...  
-Que sí, Paula, que sí, que ya nos la sabemos.  
-...¬¬  
-Mejor larguémonos de aquí. No me gusta nada este mundo, que se las apañen como puedan esos de ahí. Total, si han venido sabrán volver-dijo Alba.  
-¡¡PAULA, LA DAGA!!  
-Nooo Laura, no es necesario... ya tengo yo una ^O^  
-Jejeje... ¡¡PAULA VEN QUE NOS VAMOS!!  
-Ana, Jose, Nacho, torturadlo sin piedad. Nos vemos.  
  
Alba abrió una nueva ventana. El frío y el viento hizo temblar a todas.   
-¡¡LA ANTÁRTIDA!!-gritó Paula.  
  
  
  
Ale!! =) ahora a contestar reviews :P  
  
Isis: PASARTELO BIEN EN ESA MIERDA DE MUNDO? O.o jejejejeje prefiero otras cosas... coca cola para todos y algo de comer... jejejeje.... ¡¡Y EL 7 DE SEPTIEMBRE TENGO UNA BODA!! voy a llevar Aidalai ^O^ imaginad k d repente... PARECE MENTIRA QUE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO... wajajaajjajaaajajajajajajajaa!!!  
  
Hermi 12 : Hermi wapa! el toro de osborne noo... jejeje es el mayor recuerdo de los vaijes xo weno :P xiii ya se k es genial... xDDDDDDDDDD   
  
Alba: VES K ES LO K SIENTO KUANDO KIERO SALIR EN UN FIK???? encima km yo soy la unika persona k konozko kn vena eskritora d paranoias y k me meta en una historia... ;_____; ale ya has salio!!! jejejejeje...enseguida t pondre, seguramente, a hacer el idiota kn la daga.... =) y kiero el librooo!!! RUBEEEN ENVIAME ANTES EL LIBRO K YO MI FOTOO!!! buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;___;   
  
Pos ale!! Ke le jodan a esto k kiero poner el kap... llevo muucho tiempo sin escribir capitulos... se nota k ya no tengo tantas clases y k me he tomado las vacaciones anticipadas?? 


	10. Peaxo musical.. O.O

-Sin emociones, Paula. Esto es una ciudad-espetó Laura.  
  
-Ah, claro, claro...  
  
-¡Eh! ¿Qué es ese edificio? ¡¡PONE QUE DAN UNA OBRA DE TEATRO PARANOICA!!- gritó Alba.  
  
-¿SÍ? ¡¡Yo quiero!! Pero si ahí pone que no es de comedia ni nada... es un musical...-gritó Laura.  
  
-Ahm... dice que necesitan actores... ¿nos presentamos voluntarios? Podemos chafarles la obra-comentó Paula.  
  
-¿Tú estás mal? ¡No te van a dejar que pongas tú la música!-dijo Will, recuperando su forma de ser y adivinando las intenciones de Paula-. Para colmo, no necesitan voluntarios-reprochó Will.  
  
-Es gratuita... ¡y ahí dentro no hace frío! Entremos-dijo Alba.  
  
-De paso duermo un poco-comentó Laura, sonriendo.  
  
Al entrar, vieron que se trataba de una mierda de lugar pero con unas sillas muy cómodas.  
  
-Mmm... qué gusto de sillas...-susurró Paula.  
  
No había nadie más. Los actores, al verles llegar, salieron a la escena.  
  
-¡Para esto habrá que cambiar el formato de la historia!-gritó uno.  
  
-¿Y cómo?  
  
-¡ASÍ!  
  
Paula: ¡Vaya timo!  
  
Alba: No, Paula, mira mira, ya está el nuevo formato.  
  
Paula: ¡Que empiece ya, que el público se va!  
  
Los actores apagaron las luces, provocando las protestas de todos menos de Paula puesto que ella ya había cogido la postura para dormir.  
  
Actor 1: Bueno, que yo soy Javier, esa tía de ahí es Eva, el marica ese José Manuel y la que tiene cara de mala Aitziber.  
  
Los actores salieron de la escena y entraron Javier y Eva.  
  
Javier: ¿Eva? ¿Estás ahí?  
  
Eva: Sí, Javier, dime.  
  
Javier: Verás, es que...  
  
Eva: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Paula: ¡Que tiene almorranas y necesita la pomada!  
  
José Manuel: ¡¡SHHHH!!  
  
Javier: Que tengo ganas de darte una cosa.  
  
Eva: ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Laura: Vaya mierda de...  
  
Alba: ¡¡UNAS TORRIJAS!! ¡Mmmm qué rico!  
  
Paula: ¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡QUIERE REGALARTE UN DISCO DE ANA TORROJA!!  
  
Laura: Paula que te pego...  
  
Alba: ¡¡TORRIJAS!!  
  
Paula: ¡¡DISCO!!  
  
Alba: Las torrijas saben a gloria.  
  
Paula: El disco es glorioso, maravilloso.  
  
Laura: Pero bueno... ¡si el nombre es casi igual! Torrija, Torroja...  
  
Paula: Ya lo se, por algo cuando vi "Torrija" en mi libro de Lengua taché la I y le puse una O ^_~  
  
Alba: No me gustaría nada ser tu profesora de Lengua...  
  
Paula: Pues ya me gustaría a mí que mi profesora de Lengua se jubilara y me  
  
dieras tú clase. ¡Ya estoy harta de los putos exámenes de conceptos! Y de que baje o suba la nota dependiendo de si le haces o no la pelota en clase.  
  
Will: ¿Hace esas cosas?  
  
Paula: En el primer examen que me hizo, me puso una cosa mal porque yo había puesto que el emisor era la pantalla del ordenador en vez del antivirus o algo de eso... ¡será puta la tía! Que había que poner todas esas mierdas de Emisor, Receptor, Mensaje... y había que escoger una de las tres frases que te daba para señalarlo. Cogí la que decía que el antivirus había detectado un virus en el ordenador. ¡¡PERO ES QUE LA TÍA ENCIMA LUEGO SE ESTUVO HACIENDO LA EXPERTA EN INFORMÁTICA PORQUE TENÍA ORDENADOR DESDE HACÍA MUCHO TIEMPO Y PORQUE LE IMPORTARON UNO QUE NO VENDÍAN EN ESPAÑA!! Seguro que ni sabe qué es un cortafuegos.  
  
Javier: Intentamos hacer una obra de teatro...  
  
Paula: ¡Uy! Sigue Javi, sigue... =)  
  
Eva: Escapémonos... ¡Necesito libertad! Aitziber pretende asesinarme, Javi.  
  
Paula y Laura: ¡¡DAAAME UNA ISLAAAA EN EL MEEEDIO DEL MAAAAR LLÁMALA LIBERTAAAAD CANTA FUERTE HERMANO DIIIIME QUE EL VIENTOOO NOOO NO LA HUNDIRÁAA LLÁMALA LIBERTAAAAD CANTA FUERTE HERMANOOOO!!  
  
Javier: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Rendirme? No, Eva. Tú aumenta las precauciones y punto. Ya sabemos que esa urraca es capaz de todo pero bueno... ¡que le jodan!  
  
Eva: Está bien Javier. Al menos, echa a José Manuel y a Aitziber de la casa... Me da miedo que me envenenen la ropa. No quiero morir. Pensé que tú me entenderías.  
  
Javier: Si te entendí cuando mataste de un hachazo a mi abuela, cuando reventaste la casa porque había una cucaracha y al denunciar por plagiar tu nombre a Eva Santolaria... lo haré ahora.  
  
Paula: El guión pésimo... ¡quiero más música!  
  
Aitziber: ¡¡OTRO MUERTO OTRO MUERTO QUÉ MÁS DA!!  
  
Paula: ¡Esa es de Mecano! ¡¡SI ESTÁ MUERTO, QUE LO ENTIERREN Y YA ESTÁ!!  
  
Aitziber: ¡¡¡PERO LA ACTRIZ SOY YO!!! Canto mejor que tú ¬¬  
  
Laura: Eso no lo dudo, pero que pongas más entusiasmo y más emoción... sí :P  
  
Aitziber: Pero yo me sé el guión ^O^  
  
Laura: Paula no necesita guión, sabe relacionar TODO con Mecano... ¬¬  
  
Paula: ^_____^  
  
Aitziber: ¡¡PUES QUE SALGA ELLA A CANTAR, NO TE JODE ¬¬!!  
  
Paula: ¡¡¡¡ESO ESO!!!!  
  
Todas: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Paula: T_T Muchas gracias ;_;  
  
Alba: Nuestra salud mental depende de ello  
  
Paula: Pero si tú no...  
  
Alba: ^O^  
  
Paula: ...¬¬ tengo la sensación de que me acaban de timar  
  
Laura: ¿Y ahora te enteras?  
  
Paula:¡Me estoy picando! ¬¬  
  
Alba: Que no cuela, Paula.  
  
Paula: ¿Sabes qué te digo?  
  
Alba: ¿Eh...? ¡UO UO! XD  
  
Paula: ¡¡YA NO HACE VIEEENTO YA PASÓ EL INVIERNO!! ¡¡NO SÉ NO SÉ NO SÉ NO SÉ!! ¡¡LLEGÓ EL VERAAAANO BOONITO VERANO Y LOS QUE VIENEN DEL NORTE ESTÁN MÁS BLANCOS!!  
  
Laura: ¡¡HOY NO ME LEVANTO ESTOY QUE NO ANDO!!  
  
Paula: ¡¡HOY ME QUEDO EN CASA GUARDANDO LA CAMA!!  
  
Laura: ¡¡HAY QUE IR A INFORMÁTICA... esto... AL TRABAJO NO ME DA LA GANA!!  
  
Paula y Laura: ¡¡ME DUELEN LAS PIERNAS ME DUELEN LOS BRAZOS ME DUELEN LOS OJOS ME DUELEN LAS MANOS!!  
  
Alba: A la que no le gustaba Mecano ¬¬  
  
Laura: No, si es que está en Girados.  
  
Paula: ^O^ ¡¡JÓDETE!! ^O^  
  
Alba: Paula que te pego.  
  
Paula: No sé si hacer... ¿o más bien deshacer? Si hacerlo mal... ¿o hacerlo bien? Hacer por hacer... ¿Solo pa deshacer? ¿¿SÓLO POR DESHACER...?? ¡¡NUNCA HACER POR HACER!! ¬¬  
  
Laura: ¡¡CACHO VAGA!!  
  
Paula: Pos claro :P "Puedo ser tan indecente que me apuesto lo que no voy a  
  
cumplir" =)  
  
Laura: ¿Como subirte a los troncos? ¬¬  
  
Paula: Por supuest... digo, ¡no, eso ya no!  
  
Laura: ¡¡ ME LO PROMETISTE!!  
  
Paula: ¡¡QUE LOS RECUERDOS SON MENTIRAS!!  
  
Will: Y que inundan la razón...  
  
Eva: Ay qué pesado, qué pesado... siempre pensando en el pasado  
  
Javier: No te lo pienses demasiado  
  
José Manuel: Que la vida está esperando  
  
Laura: Tú a callar, Stereosexual  
  
José Manuel: ¿Y qué diran de mí?  
  
Laura: Dirán que eres gay  
  
José Manuel: Lo tendré que asumir...  
  
Paula: No te apures, rey  
  
José Manuel: ¿Me aceptarán tal cual?  
  
Alba: Verás cómo sí  
  
José Manuel: Stereosexual.... ¡¡PERO POR OTRO LAO!!  
  
Laura: Por el lao de atrás  
  
José Manuel: No debe estar tan mal  
  
Paula: Pero si es lo más  
  
José Manuel: Si hay tanto personal...  
  
Alba: Pruébalo y verás  
  
Todos: ¡¡STEREOSEXUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!  
  
Will: Flipante...  
  
Alba: No, si al final Mecano no va a estar tan mal...  
  
Laura y Paula: ¿¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEH??  
  
Alba: Habéis picado =D  
  
Laura: Sí ^^UUU  
  
Paula:...¬¬  
  
Alba: ¡Yo también sé! ¬¬  
  
Laura:...xDDDDDD  
  
Paula:...¬¬  
  
Will: ¡AITZIBER SE HA CAGADO ENCIMA!  
  
Paula:...¬¬  
  
Laura: Cuando empieza así, la cosa va en serio  
  
Paula: ¡¡LAURA, NO ME HAGAS REIR CUANDO DOY A ENTENDER CÓMO ESTOY!! ¬¬  
  
Laura: Uups... lo siento ^^UUUU.. no, mejor =)  
  
Alba: ¡¡PAULA!! ¡ESTÁS CON EL DISCMAN Y NO ESTÁS CANTANDO!  
  
Todos: ¡¡MILAGROOOOOOOO!!  
  
Paula:...¬¬ Estoy escuchando el Waltz de los Locos  
  
Alba: Vamos, nuestro Waltz..  
  
AAAAAARRRRGGG!!! EL BAILE DE LOS GORILAS!!! NOOOOOOOOO!! Eso es espantar a los turistas ;_; (idas de olla en la piscina del hotel... dios! Ahora la de "yo quiero bailar toda la noche"... No, ahora una rara. ¿Y si les llevo música? Estoy escuchando Un Mundo Separado Por Un Mismo Dios ^_____^) (bueno, si esa mierda me deja ¬¬ ¡¡BAJAD EL VOLUMEN!! Juas juas pos yo lo subo... una grabación de Hitler en la canción que escucho!! :S qué miedo... es escalofriante!! escuchar a ese asesino gritar así... si es que el alemán da miedo cuando se grita con esa furia, esa ira, esa rabia... sobre todo si viene de Hitler!! Y ahora van y ponen la de "No rompas más mi pobre corazón"... al menos no es como el hotel de al lado: las Ketchup, OM...)  
  
Paula: Noooo. La canción habla de los del Hogar Don Orione, no de casos terminales.  
  
Laura: Es bien sabido que somos de Locura Sin Fronteras pero entonces... ¿por qué no estamos en un manicomio?  
  
Alba: No se atreven  
  
Paula: ¡¡PORQUE NUESTRA LOCURA NO ES PELIGROSA!!  
  
Dos reproducciones de dos discos de Mecano y de la de Dlai Lama más tarde...  
  
Todos: ¡¡BUAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!(etc ...)  
  
Paula: Os ha dado fuerte con el jajajá  
  
Alba: Aquí huele a muerto... _  
  
Will: Misión cumplida  
  
Laura: Oye, tú, cada día estás peor. No somos buena influencia :P  
  
ME ACABAN DE OFRECER JUGAR A TIRO CON ARCO!! A MÍ!! WAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!! No he aceptado porque no quiero que me denuncien por genocidio... Y se me pone....  
  
Chica: ¿Quieres jugar a tiro con arco?  
  
Yo: No  
  
Ella: ¿Por qué no?  
  
Yo: No mapetece...  
  
Ella: (Mirando mi disco UN MUNDO SEPARADO POR UN MISMO DIOS) ¿Estás escuchando Nacho Cano?  
  
Yo: ¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! :D ^____________^  
  
Ella: ¿Te gusta?  
  
Yo: ¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! =D ^______________^  
  
Buá, que orgullo :P Lo único que se me pone: Hello!!! y yo: hola!!! xDDD  
  
  
  
Will: Teníais que matar a Aitziber :P  
  
Laura: Eso ya raya, le hemos asesinado muchas veces  
  
Alba: Hierba mala nunca muere  
  
Paula: ¡¡NO ME ASUSTES, ALBA!! No... ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
(Ahora que lo pienso... por qué casi siempre me hablan en inglés? ¬¬)  
  
Laura: Paula, tranquilízate, venga. Fea, anímate  
  
Paula: ¡¡CACHO GUARRA!! No te acerques  
  
Alba: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Paulika: ¡¡PASAD YA AL OTRO MUNDO!!  
  
Laura: Que le digo a la auténtica Laura que te pegue, Paulika... o que te envíe el Klez  
  
Eva: No me entero de nada ?_?  
  
Javier: ¡¡CORTEN!!  
  
Paula: Otro influenciado...  
  
Javier: Vamos a venderlo a Tele5. Igual hasta os contratan para hacer una serie  
  
Laura. ¡¡SÍ!! ¡Yo quiero! Así contrato ADSL para mi ordenador y podré estar sin preocuparme de mi hermano  
  
Paula: Oye... y si tienes otra sobrina, ¿qué tal si haces que le llamen Ana?  
  
Laura: ¬¬ Cuando tú tengas una sobrina, haz que le llamen Ana  
  
Paula: No, mi "cuñado" me diría que no y mi hermano me mataría por proponérselo...  
  
Laura: ¡Nunca...!  
  
Paula: Te recuerdo que Ana está en Girados  
  
Laura: ...hubiera dejado de proponerlo, pero casi que salga chico para no darte el gustazo y llamarle Miguel, como el Bosé  
  
Paula: Jeje... No ha salido yel sol y Ana y Miguel ya prenden llama... =)  
  
Alba: ¡¡OH DIOS TODO LLEVA A MECANO!!  
  
Paula: Por supuesto ^-^  
  
Laura: No-lo-diré y cruel pesadilla lo tuyo...  
  
Alba: ¡¡O PARAS O TE METO UN TAJO!!  
  
Paula: Atrévete... :P  
  
Alba fue a meter un tajo a Paula, pero falló y abrió una ventana a otro mundo.  
  
Paula: ¡¡AGUR!!  
  
Laura: Voy a cambiar el formato en cuanto llegue al otro mundo  
  
Alba: ¿Por? Este mola más T_T  
  
Laura: Bueno... ¿qué formato os gusta más? ¡Decidlo en los reviews! ¡Adew!  
  
  
  
  
  
Como el único review fue de Alba, que para colmo se borró, no voy a contestar ¬¬ Y como no dejéis, hago que Will y Lyra se encuentren en el Corte Inglés y se acabó el fic. 


	11. Mision Imposible IV xD (o III..??)

Laura: Me estoy rayando... ¡¡PAULA DEJA EL DISCMAN QUE TE ESTÁS EMOCIONANDO!!  
  
Paula: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Laura: Porque se te nota, y tienes los labios pegados y te tiemblan  
  
Paula: ...¬¬ Es que he soñado que se me hacían agujeros y me salían granos rojos asquerosos en los brazos por un mal de ojo y que se curaban cantando, entonces me ponía a cantar y se iban. Por si se realiza  
  
Alba: Yo creo que los espantabas, más bien  
  
Laura: No, si esta tía ha hecho mecaneras hasta a sus enfermedades  
  
Alba: ¡¡ES UNA EPIDEMIA!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Jeje qué constancia tengo ^_^  
  
Paula: No es una epidemia ¬¬ Es algo muy bonito  
  
Laura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA GIRADOS!!!!!!! (tus últimas palabras antes de irme a Salou xDD) (y ahora tú harás ¬¬ xDDD)  
  
Alba: Entonces cómo coño se puede explicar que tengas tantos contactos infectados y que apenas hablas con la mayoría de los que no lo están  
  
Paula: ¡A ver, quién!  
  
Laura: Jorja, David, Patri, la Maru esa, ¡hasta el profesor de música de Jorja! Y no sigo :P  
  
Alba: Pff... poca fuerza de voluntad  
  
Paula: ¡¡QUE TE PEGO!! Y a ti te gustan dos de Mecano y dos del primer disco de Ana...  
  
Alba y Laura: ...¬¬  
  
Alba: Pero yo ni soy fan, ¡¡NI LO SERÉ!!  
  
Paula: Ya veremos... =)  
  
Alba: Das miedo  
  
Paula: Pos claro... ¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
Laura: ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
Will:... Ni yo lo sé  
  
Paula: ¡¡PERDIDO EN MI HABITACIÓN!!  
  
Laura:...Con todo al revés  
  
Paula: Se pasan las horas sin saber que hacer... ¡la pusieron dos veces en una heladería!  
  
Alba: ¿El helado en el suelo y tú cantando sobre la mesa?  
  
Paula: Casi ^^UUUU  
  
Alba: Como si lo viera...  
  
Paula: ¿Tan previsible soy?  
  
Laura: Anda claro  
  
Alba: Previsible no, MUY previsible :P  
  
Paula: Me estoy hartando de vosotras, porque estoy escuchando Hawaii Bombay y esa me relaja, que si no...  
  
Will: ¿¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE DECIR IDIOTECES??  
  
Paula: ¡Nunca! Es un acto de protesta para que den Card Captor Sakura en toda España y en español  
  
Laura: Su Mecanera... me da que se le va la olla  
  
Paula: ¡¡CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ^____^  
  
Alba: ¬¬X no le llames eso que se emocionando  
  
Will: Y está escuchando la de Dalai Lama, así que mucho cuidado  
  
Paula: ¡¡ADIÓS MUNDO!! ¡¡VIVA MECANO!!  
  
Paula cogió la Daga y se cortó las venas del cuello.  
  
Todos: ¡¡PAULAAAAAAA!!  
  
Laura: ¡¡NOOOOOOOO!! ¡Paula! T_T  
  
Alba: ...P-Paula... siempre igual... O.O  
  
Laura: Y encima cuando sea definitivo no sabremos si resucitará o no así que mucho cuidado con enterrarla  
  
Alba: ¿Y si YA es definitivo?  
  
Laura: Pongamos una canción a ver qué pasa  
  
CD: ¡¡ALLÍ ME COLÉ Y EN TU FIESTA ME PLANTÉ COCA COLA PARA TODOS Y ALGO DE COMER MUCHA NIÑA MONA PERO NINGUNA SOLA LUCES DE COLORES LO PASARÉ BIEN!! Paula: (pegando un bote) ¡¡ESA ES DE MECANO!! ¡¡ÑA DE ME COLÉ EN UNA FIESTA!! ¡¡QUÉ GUAY!! ¡¡QUÉ BIEN!! ¡¡OSTIA QUÉ FUERTE!!  
  
Alba: Tranquiiiila Paula  
  
Laura: Ilusa...  
  
Paula: ¡¡ESA ES DE NACHO!! ¡¡DEL 82!! ¡¡TIENE VIDEOCLIP!! ¡¡FUE SINGLE!!  
  
Laura: ¡¡QUE SÍ, PAULA, QUE SÍ!!  
  
Paula: En el nombre de Ana, de Jose y de Nacho.  
  
Alba: Amén... digo, para ya ¬¬X  
  
Chica: ¡¡NO DIDAC!! ¡¡RETROCEDE!!  
  
Didac: ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
Chica: Si paras te doy una varilla  
  
Didac: ¿Varilla?  
  
Chica: Para ir a Yeguarts, el colegio de Albo Jinglebells  
  
Didac: ¿Uh?  
  
Chica: Hagridtaker te enseñará lo que has de saber  
  
Didac: Cállate ya, Pali  
  
Pali: ¡Salvadme! Quiere violarme, pero me da asco pegarle  
  
Paula: ¿Lanzallamas, cohetes, misiles, bombas nucleares?  
  
Pali: Cohetes por el culo  
  
Paula: Vale =) ¿Los quieres con fuegos artficiales?  
  
Pali: ¡¡MULTICOLORES!!  
  
Paula: jejeje... ¡juas juas juas! ¡¡JIA JIA JIA!! ¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
Alba: ZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Paula le metió dos ostias a Alba. La metió en una jaula de madera y le prendió fuego  
  
Alba: Pero tras haberle mordido ^___^  
  
Paula: ¿ME HAS MORDIDO? ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ¿Alguien tiene una vacuna para la rabia?  
  
Didac: ¡Yo!  
  
Pali: Ha dicho "alguien", no "algo" ¬¬  
  
Laura: ¿Quieres una lechuga, Didac?  
  
Didac: ¬¬  
  
Laura y Pali: =)  
  
Alba: ^O^ Acabo de ganar un concurso de los que te dan varios millones para gastarlos en un día =)  
  
Paula: ¡Y yo... O.O! ¡¡VIVAAAAAAAAAAA!! =)  
  
Laura: Qué miedo...  
  
Alba: ¡¡TEMBLAS BARES, BOLLERÍAS Y AGENCIAS DE MODELOS DE TÍOS!! Os alquilaré a todos =)  
  
Paula: ¡¡TEMBLAS TIENDAS DE COLCHONES, BARES, TIENDAS CON PIPAS Y DISCOS!! Todas empezaron a cantar  
  
Laura: ¿¿SI ES DUENDE... QUÉ SERÁ?? ¿¿VIVIRÁ EN ANÓNIMO DESEO?? ¿¿SI ES ÁNGEL CANTARÁ...?? ¿¿DE NO SER PORQUE CAYÓ DEL CIELO??  
  
Alba: ¡¡ELLA DESPIDIÓ A SU AMOR ÉL PARTIÓ EN UN BARCO EN EL MUELLE DE SAN BLAS ÉL JURÓ QUE VOLVERÍA Y EMPAPADA EN LLANTO ELLA JURÓ QUE ESPERARÍA!!  
  
Paula: ¡¡NO SÉ EL MOMENTO NI LA RAZÓN EN QUE PUSE A LA VENTA CUERPO Y CORAZÓN!!  
  
Laura: ¡¡NO SÉ SI HACER O MÁS BIEN DESHACER SI HACERLO MAL O HACERLO BIEN HACER POR HACER SOLO PA DESHACER SOLO POR DESHACER NUNCA HACER POR HACER!!  
  
Alba: ¡¡ANA TIENE QUINCEEE NIÑA SE LE VINO UN PROBLEMÓOOON ALGO ESTÁ CRECIENDOOO EN SU VIENTRE HAY ALGO EN EXPANSIÓOON SE SIENTE MORIIR POBRE ANA NO QUIERE VIVIIIIIIIR!! Bueno, mejor paro que yo sé de una que... ¬¬¡¡CUANDO LOS ÁRBOLES LLORAN ES POR CADA ÁRBOL QUE MUERE CADA ESTRELLA QUE SE APAGAAAAAA!!  
  
Paula (cortando a Alba): ¡¡Y AQUÍ SEGUIMOS CON LAS MISMAS GANAS DE SOÑAR PLANTANDO FLORES SOBRE HIERBA ARTIFICIAL PARIENDO CLONES SUPLICANDO AMOR PASEANDO AL PERRO DEL BALCÓN AL SALÓN Y AQUÍ SEGUIMOS CON LAS MISMAS GANAS DE SOÑAR!! ¡¡LO DE DEJARLO YA LO HE INTENTADO MÁS DE UNA VEZ Y MÁS DE CINCO Y MÁS DE DIEZ PERO NO HAY FORMA NO HAY MANERA CON LA MIERDA DEL CABALLO NO HAY QUIEN PUEDA OLERLA ES METER LOS PIES!!  
  
Laura: No vale, has cantado dos ;_;  
  
Paula: =) Por cierto, ¿sabes que la de Esto No es Una Canción tiene otra letra y que sólo se ve donde vienen los músicos y eso de Ana Jose Nacho? Encima, sólo se ve a contraluz.  
  
Laura: ¬¬X No me importa  
  
Paula: Pero a mí sí ^O^  
  
Pali: Perdón pero por entremeterme pero... ¿qué os ha pasado?  
  
Alba: La mención de: "de i ese ce o" provoca ganas de cantar  
  
Will: ¿Como el anuncio de flex?  
  
Cayeron al suelo y tuvieron "un profundo y placentero sueño". Al despertar, una chica se reía de todas (la sexualidad de Didac está por demostrar y lo de Will ya lo expliqué).  
  
Jorja: ¡Che, al final no fue necesario desmayarte para traerte acá!  
  
Laura: ¡¡PERO SI ESTO ES EL AEROPUERTO DE EL PRAT!! O.O  
  
Paula: ¡Vayamos a tu casa, quiero revisar mi email!!  
  
De camino a casa de Laura, se encontraron con gente de su insti (BUA!! YO QUIEROOOO!! se llama Salvador Dalí ^____^)  
  
Chica 1: ¿Quién es esa de ahí? Si ya eres baja, su tamaño te hace parecerlo todavía más...  
  
Laura: ¬¬ Es la Paula, Sara  
  
Sara: ¿La Paula? O.O  
  
Paula: ¡¡HIJO DE LA LUNAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Sara: ¡Ostia, la de Hijo De La Puta!  
  
Paula se lanzó sobre Sara y le pegó. Cuado le dejó agacharse para recoger sus dientes, le metió una patada que le hizo salir volando.  
  
Pali: ¡¡WASAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Sara: Pof ciefto, ha dicho la Fheila que le def fu móvil, que le vaf a gaftaf el faldo, Laufa  
  
Laura: ¿Laufa? ¿Qué dices tú? ¬¬  
  
Alba: Que Fheila ha dicho que le des su móvil y que le vas a gastar el saldo  
  
Laura: Dale dos ostias a la Fheila por ilusa, Safa, por ilusa  
  
Sara: ¿Y cómo le doy, si eftoy atada pof Paula?  
  
Paula: Le dices de parte de Laufa que le van a dar dos ostias  
  
Laura: ¿PERO QUÉ DICES TÚ DE LAUFA? Por cierto, ¿sabías que en Cataluña se pone "la" y "el" antes del nombre y pareces decir la Ufa? ¬¬¬  
  
Paula: Que sí, Ufa, que sí =)  
  
Laura: ¬¬X  
  
Alba: Pauja Bibil, oebg de Bilbao, ¡te ordeno que dejes de machacar a mi defendida?  
  
Laura: ¿Defendida?  
  
Alba: Desde ahora ^^UUU  
  
Laura: No es necesario...  
  
Alba: ¡Pero si no es ninguna molestia!  
  
Laura: ...No es eso, es que prefiero salir bien parada de mis enfrentamientos con Paula  
  
Paula: xDDDDDDDDD Qué tía  
  
Alba: ¬¬X ¡Pero serás...!  
  
Paula: ¡Zaxia! :P  
  
Laura y Alba: ¡¡CÁLLATE PEDORRA!!  
  
Paula: ¿Yo...?  
  
Laura: ¡TÚUUUUU!  
  
Paula: ¿Yo?  
  
Alba: ¡¡TÚUUUU!!  
  
Laura: ¡YO Y TÚ TÚ Y YO! ¡SERÉ! ¡SIN MISTERIO SIN MISTERIO SIN MISTERIO! ¡SERÉ TU AMANTE BANDIIIDO BANDIDOOOO!  
  
Paula: ¡¡Y TÚUUU Y YO TENEMOS MUCHO QUE VER!! ¡¡Y TÚ Y YO Y TÚ Y YOOOO!! ¡¡NANANANANANANAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡TÚ TÚ Y YO TÚ Y YO TÚ Y YO!! ¡TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TÚ TÚ TÚUU!  
  
Alba: ¬¬ Tal para cual  
  
Laura: Veranear... tomarme vacaciones de amar... chate ya. Propongo tablas ni fu ni fa... cil no es ponernos a vivir del reves... que al final nunca seremos tal para cual... quiera que nos viera diría que esto es una solemne tontería. Resaca mañanera...  
  
Alba: ¡¡CALLAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Paula: ¡No, no, no, no quites nunca esa canción, no, no!  
  
Todas: ¬¬X  
  
Jorja: ¡AGUANTE EL CHOCOLATE!  
  
Didac: Prefiero los plátanos...  
  
Todas: ¡¡ESO SÍIII DE CANARIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!  
  
Paula: ¡Oh, Pali, lo siento! ¡Le hemos ehcho caso a tu Didi!  
  
Pali: ¿MI DIDI? Puagh... qué asco _  
  
Didac: ¡Un respeto!  
  
Jorja: ¿A TI?  
  
Pali: ¿Mataréis a esa cosa? Lo haría yo, pero prefiero no infectarme de algún extraño virus.  
  
Paula: ¿¿VIRUS?? ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! ¡¡SOCORRO!!  
  
Alba: Tranquila Paula, las personas no se infectan del Klez  
  
Paula: ¿¿KLEZ?? ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
Paula se tiró al suelo y empezó a moverse como si se estuviera ahogando.  
  
Alba: ¡¡RÁPIDO, A CASA DE LAURA!!  
  
Didac: ¿Yo también?  
  
Pali le rompió un jarrón en la cabeza y Paula le puso la zancadilla de modo que cayera sobre un cactus.  
  
Laura: Joder con la histérica... qué puntería...  
  
Al llegar a casa de Laura, Paula se tiró por la ventana.  
  
Will: ¡¡AAAAAAAAHH!! Coño, qué susto...  
  
Jorja: ¿Y siempre hace estas cosas?  
  
Pali: Me da que sí...  
  
Alba: No, antes se limitaba a hacer el idiota...  
  
Laura: ¡Ya ha subido!  
  
Pali: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Laura: ¡El sentido arácnido!  
  
Alba: ¿Esa no es la de Hijo De La Luna? ¿Qué hace sonando? ¡PERO SI ES EL TIMBRE!  
  
Laura:... ^^UUUUUU  
  
Laura le abrió la puerta porque le tocó sorteándolo (nadie quería ir), pero Paula no dejó de tocar el timbre.  
  
Paula: ¡¡MOLA!!  
  
Laura: Pasa...  
  
Paula: ¿Y por qué no nos vamos todas en avión a Bilbao?  
  
En realidad, Paula estaba cagada de miedo por la altura y quería largarse de allí cuanto antes...  
  
Jorja: ¡Calla, Bin Laden!  
  
Alba: Pues no es tan mala idea, desde que dejamos a Will idiota no lo hemos hecho con nadie...  
  
Laura: ¿Y cómo lo pagamos, eh?  
  
Pali: ¿PAGAR? ¡Una mierda! Yo voy a ir gratis. Mareamos a alguien y listo...  
  
Paula: ¡Mejor mecanizarlo!  
  
Laura: ¡Girarlo!  
  
Paula: ¡Mecanizarlo!  
  
Laura: ¡Girarlo!  
  
Paula: ¡Mecanizarlo!  
  
Laura: ¡Girarlo!  
  
Paula: ¡¡MECANIZARLO!!  
  
Laura: Mejor no seguir...  
  
Jorja: ¡Venga, al aeropuerto!  
  
Salieron de la casa de Laura (una por la ventana y el resto andando) y fueron hacia el aeropuerto. Por el camino encontraron a Sara intentando que un montón de avispas no le picaran. Al llegar, Paula reunió a todas.  
  
Paula: ¡¡MEC... esto... AMIGAS!! ¿Y si vamos en tren? El avión no es seguro...  
  
Alba: ¿No eras tú la anti-paranoia-11-de-Septiembre?  
  
Paula: Igual nos toca un compañero idiota... ¡o que no le guste Mecano!  
  
Laura: Lo dudo, no le dejarías subir...  
  
Paula: ¿Y si sirven la coca cola caliente?  
  
Pali: La distancia es muy corta, la podrás tomar fría en Bilbao  
  
Paula: ¿Y si se retrasa y estamos 2 horas en el aeropuerto?  
  
Jorja: Reventamos algo...  
  
Paula: ¿¿Y SI VIAJAMOS CON ALGUNO DE OM O LAS KETCHUP??  
  
Todas: ¡¡LES ECHAMOS DEL AVIÓN!!  
  
Alba: Y si es Chenoa, le metemos cohetes por el culo  
  
Laura: ¡Y a Bisbal!  
  
PAULA: ¿Y SÍ...?  
  
Todas: ¡¡QUE SÍ, PAULA, QUE SÍ!!  
  
Paula: ¬¬  
  
Laura: ¿Y a ti qué te ha dado con la inseguridad del avión y esos rollos?  
  
Alba: .... ¡fobia a las alturas!  
  
Pali: ¿EIN?  
  
Jorja y Laura: ¡¡CLARO!!  
  
Paula: ^^UUUUUU Noooo. ¿Yo, fobia a las alturas?  
  
Todas: ¡¡SÍ!!  
  
Paula: ¡¡NO!!  
  
Alba: Sí...  
  
Paula: ¡¡PUES SÍ!! ¡_¡  
  
Laura: ¿Y si le metemos algo para que no se dé cuenta?  
  
Alba: ¿Como qué?  
  
Jorja: Un golpe en la cabeza  
  
Pali: Aroma de la axila de mi hermano  
  
Paula: Estoy delante ¬¬  
  
Jorja: Sí, sí, Paula...  
  
Jorja tapó los oídos a Paula con unos auriculares por los que se escuchaba Mecano a tope.  
  
Laura: ¿Y si le decimos a Paula que Ana Torroja va en el avión?  
  
Alba: No colará...  
  
Laura: ¡LE SEÑALAMOS UNA PELIRROJA Y DECIMOS QUE ES ELLA!  
  
Alba: Bueno, por probar...  
  
Le quitaron a Paula los auriculares y le comentaron el viaje  
  
Pali: Además va Ana Torroja en el avión  
  
Paula: ¿¿EEEEEEEEEEH??  
  
Laura: Sí, esa pelirroja de ahí  
  
Paula: ¡¡MENTIROSA!! ¬¬  
  
Alba: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Paula: Sois unas falsas  
  
Laura: ¿Nosotras?  
  
Paula: ¡¡ANA NO ES PELIRROJA!!  
  
Laura: ¿Yo se más de ella que tú? O.O  
  
Paula le pegó una torta a Laura por blasfema.  
  
Paula: ¡¡AHORA ES CASTAÑA!!  
  
Alba: ...Perfeccionista la niña  
  
Laura: Pues entonces, no me queda otro remedio que vengarme  
  
Laura dejó inconsciente a Paula de un palazo.  
  
Alba: Qué gusto que se calle de una vez ^___^  
  
Pali: ¡¡BESTIA!! ¿Ahora con quién estaré yo hasta las 3? ¡_¡  
  
Jorja: ¿Y a quién le gritaré que se cuente algo?  
  
Laura: ¡Que no se ha muerto!  
  
Pali: No estaría tan segura...  
  
Laura: ¿QUÉ? ¡¡PAULA NO TE MUERAS!!T_T todavía no tienes ni Mecano Directo ni el vídeo de Girados...  
  
Pali: ¡Ey! Igual cantando se recuperando  
  
Alba: ¡¡NO PIENSO CANTAR MECANO!! ¬¬  
  
Laura: ¡Cantemos Hijo De La Luna!  
  
Pali: Ok, tiene buena pinta...  
  
Jorja: ¡Dale!  
  
Alba: ...¬¬ esto es un boicot  
  
Una reproducción de Los Amantes más tarde...  
  
Todas: ¡¡LUNA QUIERES SER MAAAAADRE Y NO ENCUENTRAS QUERER QUE TE HAGAN MUJER DIME LUNA DE PLAAAATAAAA QUE PRETENDES HACER CON UN NIÑO DE PIEEEL AAAAA AAAAAAA HIJO DE LA LUNAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Paula: ¡¡ALBAAAA!! ¡¡ESTÁS CANTANDO MECANO!! ¡¡SABÍA QUE LO LO GRARÍA!! ¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
Alba: Muy bonito ¬¬ La habéis revolucionado y no callará en mucho tiempo...  
  
Laura: ¡Probemos con somníferos en la coca cola!  
  
Alba cogió la coca cola de un niño, le echó suficientes somníferos para dormir a 1' ballenas y se la dio a Paula.  
  
Alba: ¡Paula! ¡PaulikA! ¿Quieres una coca cola?  
  
Paula: Por supuesto ^_^  
  
Laura: Ale bebe  
  
Pali: ¡PRUEBÉBELA!  
  
Paula se la bebió de golpe y se cayó al suelo. Creyeron que dormía pero en realidad se había tirado para dar un susto.  
  
Alba: ¡¡SE HA DORMIDO!! O.O  
  
Laura: Chi ^_^  
  
Paula: Jo, ya no creeis que he muerto ;_;  
  
Alba: ¡¡MIERDA!! Ey Paula, ¿qué somníferos usas?  
  
Paula: ¿Somníferos?  
  
Alba: Sí...  
  
Paula: No uso  
  
Todas: O.O  
  
Laura: ¿Y cómo te duermes por la noche?  
  
Paula: Pongo música y cuando se acaba el CD me pongo a pensar en paranoias y esas cosas  
  
Jorja: ¡¡LISTO!!  
  
Paula: ¿Qué está listo?  
  
Laura: Nada ^^UUU  
  
Taparon los ojos a Paula y le sentaron en un asiento del avión, le pusieron un discman, un CD de Mecano y le destaparon los ojos. Como estaba entretenida con la música, no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que una azafata empezara a hablar y Paula estaba cambiando de disco.  
  
Azafata: Les comunicamos que estamos despegando  
  
Paula: ¿¿CÓMO QUE ESTAMOS DESPEGANDO??  
  
La que se va a armar... juas juas juas juas juas juas.  
  
Y ahora le vais a dar ese boton en el k pone Submit Review encima k stoy eskribiendo en el autobus... emos salido d salou a las 4 menos 20 y son las 10 menos 5 y toavia stamos en la rioja... ENCIMA LOS MUY IDIOTAS TIENEN PUESTO OM!!!! la d mi musika es tu voz.. POS YOSTOY ESKUXANDO LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO!!!!!! 


	12. El avion maldito... :P

Laura: Noo, Paula, es que...  
  
Paula: ¡¡ME HABÉIS METIDO EN UN AVIÓN!! ¡¡ZORRAS!! ¡¡HIJAS DE PUTA!! ¡¡CABRONAZAS!! ¡¡CERDAS!! ¡¡MAMONAS...!!  
  
Alba: Paula, tranquila, ¿vale? No es el fin del mundo.  
  
Paula: ¡¡LAS NOCHES SON MUY LARGAAAAS EN EL SIGLO NOVEEENTAA LA LUNA ES LA QUE MANDAA EL DÍA ESTÁ DE VUEEEELTAAAA SEEE APAGA EL SOL Y LA LUZ Y EL CALOOOR MUUEREE LA FLOOR Y SE OLVIIIDAN DEL MAAAAR OOOO OOOOO OOOO OOOO OOOOO LOS CINES SON GARAAAJEEES EN EL SIGLO NOVEEENTAAA LA GENTE ESTÁ REVUELTAAA NO HAY SITIO EN EL PLANEEETAAA SEEE APAGA EL SOOOL Y LA LUUUUUUZ Y EL CALOOOOR MUEEEREE LA FLOOOR Y SE OLVIIIIDAN DEL MAAAAAAAAR OOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOO OOOO OOOOOO...!!  
  
Piloto: Les comunicamos que se ha reventado un motor de emergencia. En caso de que fallen los otros cinco de emergencia, los cuatro secundarios y los diez principales, ¡¡ECHAD LA CULPA A ESA!!  
  
Paula: Esto... a lo que iba. ¡¡CÓMO SE OS OCURRE METERME EN UN AVIÓN!! ¡¡PUTAS DE MIERDA!! ¡¡HIJAS DE AITZIBER...!! ¡¡PERO ES QUE NO TENÉIS EDUCACIÓN!! ¿¿Y OS HACÉIS LLAMAR AMIGAS?? ¡¡ESTO NO ES AMISTAD, ES CRUELDAD!!  
  
Alba: Paula, tranquila...  
  
Paula: ¡¡QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILA!! ¡¡VAMOS A ESTAR LA LECHE DE ALTO, JODER!! ¡¡VAMOS A VOLAR EN UN AVIÓN!! ¡¡NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILA!! ¿ES QUE SOIS IDIOTAS O QUÉ?  
  
Laura: Paula, ¡que te calles! ¡que te está mirando todo el mundo!  
  
Paula: ¡¡QUE ME MIREN SI LES DA LA GANA!! ¡¡ME DA IGUAL!! ¡¡NO PIENSO ESTAR EN ESTE AVIÓN MÁS TIEMPO!!  
  
Jorja: Menos mal que no vamos hasta Argentina que si no sí que la monta...  
  
Pali: ¡Puff, y que lo digas!  
  
Paula: ¡¡CALLAD CACHO CAPULLAS!! ¡¡NO HAY DERECHO A QUE ME METÁIS EN UN AVIÓN!! ¡¡IGNORANTES!!  
  
Alba: Paula, ponte un disco de Mecano y tranquilízate.  
  
Paula: ¡¡QUÉ MÁS QUISIERA YO QUE PODER ESCUCHAR MECANO AHORA!! ¡¡ES MÁS, VOY A GRITAR A LOS AQUÍ PRESENTES QUE ESCUCHEN SUS DISCOS!!  
  
Murmullos de aprobación recorrieron el avión. Paula siguió gritando durante media hora más, hasta que vio que se habían puesto todos los pasajeros tapones en los oídos y dormían tranquilamente. Fue quitando poco a poco y suavemente los tapones, de modo que siguieran soñando. Cogió a un robot que llevaba un japonés y lo programó para que lo ayudara. Cuando ya nadie tenía tapones, Paula conectó su discman al hilo musical del avión y puso un CD. Empezó a reproducir una canción y cuando la introducción ya había pasado subió a tope el volumen. Todos, absolutamente TODOS pegaron un bote impresionante. No se metieron una leche porque el piloto automático estaba conectado.  
  
Alba: ¡¡PAULAAAAA!! ¡¡LA QUE VA A MORIR ERES TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!  
  
Laura: ¡¡TE VOY A EMPALAR CACHO BESTIAAAA!!  
  
Jorja: ¡Gran idea, Paula!  
  
Alba y Laura cogieron a Jorja por los brazos e intentaron tirarla por el avión. Ella se defendía a mordiscos y a patadas, dificultando la misión. Finalmente, un pasajero indignado ayudó a la labor metiéndole una patada que terminó por lanzarla.  
  
Jorja: ¡¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ¡¡HE PUESTO UNA BOMBA EN EL AVIÓOOOON!! =)  
  
Alba: Si se cree que vamos a tragarnos eso...  
  
Al volver al asiento, vieron que Paula estaba petrificada.  
  
Pali: ¡¡PAULA CONTESTA!! ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Paula balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía. Ni siquiera un logopeda que se encontraba en el avión. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la zona del final. Señaló un objeto que no se dieron cuenta de lo que era hasta que Paula lo levantó en señal de triunfo. Era el video MECANO EN DIRECTO.  
  
Todas: ¡¡PAULAAAA!! ¡¡YA LO HAS CONSEGUIDO!!  
  
En el fondo, se alegraban. Sabían que Paula había sufrido por el vídeo :P Poco más tarde, se arrepintieron...  
  
Paula: ¡¡QUE ME DA IGUAL!! ¡¡YO AHORA MISMO VOY A PONER ESTO AHÍ!! ¡¡SI HAY IDIOTAS QUE SE NIEGUEN, QUE SE JODAN!!  
  
Piloto: Pero comprende que debemos tener contenta a la clientela...  
  
Paula: ¡¡POR ESO MISMO!!  
  
Piloto: Tú no vas a volver a subir en un avión en tu vida U.U  
  
Paula: ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? O.O  
  
Piloto: Por la que has montado antes -_-U  
  
Paula: Ahmmm... ¡pero puedo denunciar a la compañía porque he visto cómo abusabas de la azafata rubia estilo Barbie! ^O^  
  
Piloto: Mierda... U.U ¡ESTÁ BIEN, PON EL PUTO VÍDEO!  
  
Paula: Vuelve a llamarlo *puto* y desearás no haber nacido ¬¬  
  
Piloto: El... este... el bonito vídeo.  
  
Paula: ¡¡Y GRITA AHORA MISMO "VIVA MECANO"!!  
  
Piloto: ...¬¬X ¡Viva Mecano!  
  
Paula: ¡¡MÁS ALTO!! =P  
  
Piloto: ¡VIVA MECANO!  
  
Paula: ¡¡MÁS ALTO!!  
  
Piloto: ¡¡VIVA MECANO!! -_-U  
  
Paula: Ahora vuelve al trabajo }=)  
  
Piloto: Vaalee...  
  
Paula puso el vídeo. Nada más darse cuenta de que, de una vez por todas, estaba viendo su ansiado vídeo... se echó a llorar.  
  
Paula: ¡¡BUAAAAAAA ES TAN BONITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! T________T  
  
Alba: ¬¬X  
  
Paula: Y ahora me callo que si no, no me entero de nada... ¡¡Y OS CALLÁIS EL RESTO, TAMBIÉN!!  
  
Por suerte para todos excepto para la loca paranoica esquizofrénica... estem... Paula y unos cuantos agraciados más (agraciados con el sentimiento mecanero ^__^), pronto llegaron a Bilbao. Nada más salir del avión, Paula corrió hacia la cafetería.  
  
Alba: Cada día más loca... o.O  
  
Laura: Bueno, no te quejes. Mejor fanática de Mecano que de OM o de las Ketchup ^.-  
  
Alba: Visto así... -_-U  
  
Will: ¡¡ALOOOHAAAAAAA!!  
  
Pali: ¿Uh? ¿Y a éste qué le pasa ahora?  
  
Laura: Nada, está impresionado.  
  
Pali: Parece autista... nos sigue, pero no dice nada...  
  
Alba: Majareta perdido ^O^  
  
Laura: ¿A qué me recordara? =P  
  
Alba: Pues a lo mismo que a todos... ¡¡a nosotras!!  
  
Pali: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¿¿QUÉ HACE DIDAC EN EL AVIÓN?? ¬¬XX  
  
Alba: ¿Ese cerdo? ¿Dónde, dónde?  
  
Laura: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Pali: Joder Laura, ni que fueses tú la que lo conoce bien...  
  
Laura: ¡¡NO ES ESO... BISBAL ESTABA EN EL AVIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!  
  
Alba: ¿BISBAL? O.O  
  
Sin poder remediarlo, las tres se echaron a vomitar allí mismo.  
  
Pali: ¿Y si le rompemos la cabeza? Al menos, se le hará una cicatriz... para joder a la puta :P  
  
Laura, Alba y Will: ¡¡BUENA IDEAAAAAAA!!  
  
Entre las cuatro, cogieron a un luchador de sumo que pasaba por allí y se lo pusieron encima. Escucharon un montón de huesos crujir.  
  
Bisbal: ¡¡AVE... AVE MARÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡QUE SE ME ROMPE MI CORAZÓN LATINOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Alba: No, si ya lo decía yo... estos de OM están obsesionados con ellos mismos, se creen lo más y son todos unos zopencos -_-U  
  
Laura: Todavía habla ¬¬ ¡¡MÁS FUERTEEEEEE!!  
  
Las cuatro levantaron al sumo y se tiraron con toda su maldad sobre esa cosa. El sonido de una masa despedazarse les hizo suponer lo correcto... le habían reventado el cerebro ^_______^ .  
  
Will: Hemos matado a David Bisbal...  
  
Pali, Laura y Alba: ¡¡OEEEEEEEEEE SOMOS LAS MEJOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!  
  
Will: O.O  
  
Laura: Ya sólo quedan 15 por exterminar... =)  
  
Alba: ¡¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO CON UNA BEBIDA!! Eso sí, nada de alcohol porque voy a invitar yo así que cuatro coca colas.  
  
Pali: ¿Y Paula?  
  
Alba: Pues eso, cuatro. Yo no voy a tomar coca cola. Voy a tomar un kalimotxo.  
  
Laura: ¿¿Y POR QUÉ TÚ SÍ Y NOSOTRAS NO??  
  
Alba: Paga tú ~.^  
  
Todas: -_-UUU  
  
Se encontraron con cuatro ambulancias, dos coches de policía y dos coches funerarios cerca de la cafetería. También había una ambulancia de un manicomio.  
  
Alba: ¿Os suponéis lo peor?  
  
Pali: ¿¿HAN COGIDO A PAULA??  
  
Laura: ¿¿SE HA MUERTO??  
  
Alba: ¡No! Yo digo que si no creéis que ha organizado algun acto típico suyo...  
  
Pali: Pero si eso ya es evidente... -_-U  
  
Alba: O.o  
  
Laura: Yo no creo que la hayan cogido ya los del manicomio... es capaz de hacerlos mecaneros hasta la médula y entonces, según ella, le estarán tan agradecidos que se sentiran impotentes por no poder cogerla, ya que una parte de su cerebro lo impide.  
  
Alba: En el fondo, yo creo que Paula quiere que le lleven al manicomio ¬¬  
  
Pali: ¿Por?  
  
Laura: ¿Para... mecanizarlos a todos?  
  
Alba: En efecto Mr. Watson... esto, Laura ^^UUU  
  
Se acercaron a la cafetería. Paula observaba tranquilamente el vídeo, mientras a una camarera se la llevaban los loqueros y las ambulancias recogían a heridos y la policía se llevaba a uno que había revelado ser fan de Bustamante. Los de la funeraria se llevaban varios muertos. Nadie se fijaba en Paula. Como más tarde pudieron comprobar, los policías y los del manicomio SÍ eran mecaneros.  
  
Laura: Te has librado por los pelos... qué suerte tienes O.O  
  
Paula: Sí, bueno... he cogido un barril lleno de coca cola y por si queréis hacer kalimotxo, otro de vino. Luego, para mí, tres barriles de coca cola. Me los van a llevar a casa. ¿Nos vamos ya?  
  
Alba: O.O Sí... vale...  
  
Paula: ¡¡PUES AHORA MISMO NOS VAMOS A MI CASA QUE QUIERO DEJAR EL VÍDEO PARA QUE NO SE ME PIERDA!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Anónimo: ¿Quién eres.... O.o? ¿Por qué me denuncias si se encuentran en el Corte Inglés? ¬¬  
  
Alba: Ya ves... =) ¡¡GANAS TENÍA YO DE HACERTE CANTAR!! Will no es que esté poco loco... lo que ocurre es que el chaval, que no le va eso de expresar lo que piensa... :P Lo del timbre, es un deseo mío... ^O^  
  
Paula: ¿Torturar más a Didac? ¿Te crees que, estando en Salou, en la piscina, ME VOY A PREOCUPAR POR ESA COSA? Por cierto, muy bueno lo de los reviews.. xD FUERA OM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laura: Completamente de acuerdo contigo ^_____^ Bueno, menos en lo de que esta muy loco... ejem, eso no se ha visto :P 


	13. ...despierta Jean quien lo va a firmar J...

Por el camino, que lo hicieron gracias a las amenazas a un taxiste, Paula hizo de radio, Al ver que no se cansaba ni nada, le rompieron la ventana en la cabeza. Desgracidamente para todos excepto para Paula, que sonreía aontada, no dio resultado. Al contrario, hiicieron que se emocionara más con el final de Aire. Antes de que Laura intentara tirarla por la ventana, el taxista paró el coche. Habían llegado.  
  
Laura: Paula, si tú eres la Mecanera de otro mundo, ¿por qué coño tienes tu casa y yo la mía...? O.o  
  
Paula: ¿Acaso crees que lo sé? ¡Pregunta a Paulika!  
  
Alba: ¡¡PAULIKAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Paulika: ¿Eh? ¡CABRONA, ESTABA DURMIENDO! ¬¬  
  
Alba: Que por qué tienen estas guarras sus casas normales...  
  
Paulika: Porque me da la gana ^O^  
  
Will: Ah... sí... bueno... eh...  
  
Pali: ¿Aquí es donde tienes el ordenador? ^_^  
  
Paula: ¿La mierda esa que se bloquea sin parar? Si te refieres a eso, la respuesta es afirmativa -_-U  
  
Pali: ¡¡IUUUJUUUUUUU!! ¡¡YABA DABA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUU O COMO SEA!! ^O^  
  
Todos (menos Pali, se entiende): O.o  
  
Laura: Menos mal que nosotras somos las viciadas, Paula...  
  
Paula: Para que luego digan de nosotras... -_-U  
  
Pali: ¿En qué piso vives? ^_^  
  
Laura: Segundo izquierda :P  
  
Pali: ¡Hasta ahora, o hasta luego, o hasta más tarde... bueno, hasta otra! =D  
  
Alba: Pero si ni siquiera tiene llaves... o.O  
  
Will: Habrá que tener cuidado... conmigo... =|  
  
Laura: ¿Y por qué?  
  
Paula: Le habrá dado un yuyu...  
  
Will: ¡¡QUE NO DUERMO LAS DOCE HORAS REGLAMENTARIAS DESDE QUE ENCONTRE A PAULA POR VUESTRA CULPA!!  
  
Todas se llevaron la mano a la boca. Aquello era una tortura de la peor clase.  
  
Subieron corriendo, con Paula a la cabeza, para irse a dormir. Cuando Pali tenía planeado reventar la puerta con un petardo bastante gordo, Paula sacó la llave y corrieron hacia las camas de la casa, excepto Pali que se fue al ordenador. Antes de dormirse, Alba examinó la mesa de su mecanera compañera.  
  
Alba: Pero... ¡si está muy ordenada!  
  
Paula: Es que hace mucho que no me paso por aquí... vente al ordenador.  
  
Un montón de pipas, papeles, cuadernos, libros cds, revistas, cajas, antiguos ¿trabajos? y demás ocultaban la mesa. Alba dio el visto bueno y Paula guardó en una caja fuerte su amado hasta la muerte vídeo. Pali chateaba en el ordenador y se fueron, definitivamente, a ronc... dormir. Catorce horas más tarde, Paula se quejaba de haber tenido que madrugar por haber dormido tan poco y observaba el estado de sueño en el que se encontraban sus compañeras de paranoias y locuras. Rememorando el glorioso momento del avión, cogió el radiocassette y puso a tope la de No Hay Marcha En Nueva York, cuyo saxo casi reventó las orejas de todas.  
  
Will: ¡¡PERO ES QUE EXISTEN OTRAS FORMAS DE DESPERTAR A LA GENTE, CACHO BURRA!!  
  
Laura: ¡¡CABRONAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Alba: ¡¡ERES UNA BESTIA Y UNA SALVAJE!!  
  
Pali estaba a lo suyo, en el ordenador.  
  
Paula: ¿Y si reventamos mi antiguo colegio? ^_____^  
  
Will: ¿Con bombas? =D  
  
Laura: Curiosamente, me mola la idea... }=)  
  
Alba: ¡¡FANTÁSTICO!! ^O^  
  
Paula cogió un catálogo de su antiguo colegio.  
  
Paula: Jubindo... Jubindo... ¡aquí!  
  
Laura: ¿Uh?  
  
Paula: Es un amigo de mi hermano que tiene hasta un búnker en su casa :P  
  
Todas: O.O  
  
Paula: ¿Jubindo? Ehmm... que soy la hermana de Nacho. Necesito que me prestes algo de material... ¿que NACHO tiene algo debajo de su cama? ¿NACHO? O.O Y no me había dado cuenta... ¡bueno, gracias! O.O  
  
Laura: Coño con tu hermano, si va a ser cosa genética...  
  
Paula dirigió a Laura una mirada que la hizo callar.  
  
Alba: Tranquilidaaad...  
  
Paula: Ha insinuado que me parezco a mi hermano *º_º*  
  
Laura: ¡No lo he insinuado! ¬¬  
  
Alba: En eso tiene razón, Paula, no lo ha insinuado. Directamente, lo ha afirmado :P  
  
Paula: ...¬¬  
  
Alba: Me limito a no manipular la información.  
  
Paula fue a la habitación de su hermano. Tras agacharse, muy a pesar suyo, miró debajo de la cama.  
  
Paula: ¿NACHO TIENE TODAS ESTAS BOMBAS ~por cierto, suena parecido a Bombay :P~ Y NO ME DICE NADA? Mal hermano T_T  
  
Las sacó y las metió en una mochila. Ordenó a Will que la portara. Laura, Alba y Will siguieron a Paula que caminaba a zancadas y parecía Rambo en la mirada.  
  
Alba: ¡Paula, no tenemos las piernas tan largas como tú, espérate!  
  
Paula aminoró la velocidad hasta que la alcanzaron. Llegaron al **cabrón hijo de puta hipócrita nauseabundo cruel horrible apestoso nazi mamonazo puto** colegio.  
  
Lector: Amor al colegio, ¿eh? O.O  
  
Ella entró enfurecida a su ex colegio. Colocó bombas hasta que se le agotaron, muy a su pesar. Salieron de él y fueron hasta una zona en la que observarían la explosión. La Salle era historia, finito, caput.  
  
Paula: Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... cero =/  
  
Paula no hizo nada.  
  
Laura: ¿Te pasa algo? Estás palida...  
  
Paula: No... no puedo... a pesar de todo, tengo algunos recuerdos buenos...  
  
Empezó a pensar en tres recuerdos agradables y en una persona. Aquellos recuerdos eran... eran parte de ella. Escasos, pero buenos.  
  
Laura: Paula, ODIAS ese colegio.  
  
Paula: ... Ya lo sé, pero esos cuatro recuerdos me... me impiden... apretar el botón...  
  
Los malos recuerdos, abundantes y dolorosos, afloraron en la mente de Paula. Todo... todo aquello que había pasado. Una lágrima silenciosa hizo descargar su ira, odio y rabia en aquella tecla.  
  
Laura: ¡Venga!  
  
Paula: ¡¡HIJOS DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *nótese furia contenida*  
  
*BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Todo salió volando. Hasta Paula llegó un catálogo, de hacía siete años. Se abrió por ella con seis años.  
  
Paula: Ojalá este puñetero lugar se pudra por siempre.  
  
Y después de esta descarga que acabo de hacer para intentar liberarme un poco de este odio que persiste en mí, sigo en la historia :P  
  
Alba: ¿Ande vamos?  
  
Laura: ¿Andandaremos?  
  
Paula:Estamos cerca del Telepizza en el que se celebraban los cumpleaños, ¿seguimos? Vamos pal metro con destino a la zona de discos del Corte Inglés :P  
  
Laura: ¿No los tenías todos ya...? ¬¬  
  
Paula: ¿Y? Quiero cotillear ^^UU  
  
**Denúnciame anónimo/a :P**  
  
A punto estuvieron de darle una torta. Quisieron arrastrarla, pero medía demasiado.  
  
Alba: ...¬¬X ¡¡ES QUE A ESTE PASO NOS VA A DAR TORTÍCOLIS CUANDO TE QUERAMOS VER LA CARA!!  
  
Paula: Y a mí me duele la espalda de agacharme apara poder veros la vuestra -.-  
  
Esta vez, no se contuvieron.  
  
Laura: A la próxima te empalo ¬¬  
  
Paula: Pos tonses, ¿andandamos? :P  
  
Alba: Tú eres la bilbaínica, yo soy madrileña ^O^  
  
Laura: Y yo catalana ^O^  
  
Will: Yo, oxfordeño ^O^  
  
Todas: ¿Oxfordeño? O.O  
  
Will: U oxfordiano...  
  
Paula: Qué gentilicios más raros.  
  
Will: También oxfordico.  
  
Alba: Mejor no sigas...  
  
Will: Oxforciense, oxfordniano, oxfordo, oxfordinillo, oxf...  
  
Laura: ¡¡CALLAAAAAAAA!! Eres más pesado que Paula contando cosas sobre Mecano -_-U  
  
Paula: ¡¡EEEEEEEEEEEH!! Que yo os culturizo ¬¬XXXX  
  
Will: Oxfordio, oxfordnio, merengues...  
  
Alba: ¿Merengues? ¿Sois del Madrid?  
  
Will: Merengones, blancos, madridistas, mandril, madrilú, realicio madriniense, madrilo...  
  
Laura: ¡¡QUE PARES YA COÑO!!  
  
Paula: ¡Musho Betis!  
  
Alba: ¿Betis...? O.O  
  
Will: Béticos, beticianos, bétimos, betilo, betiliano...  
  
Laura: Como te oiga la Mari te mata, Will.. O.o  
  
Paula: Na, que me lo contagiaron... :P  
  
Will vio a una chica que le pareció guapa.  
  
Will: ¡¡RUBIAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Laura: Machista... ¬¬  
  
Chica: (Dándose la vuelta) ¿Mande?  
  
Will: ¡¡LYRA!! O.O  
  
Lyra: ¿Will, estás tonto? Primero, ahora soy castaña y segundo, no soy Lyra -_-  
  
Will: ¿Entonces, cómo sabes mi nombre? ¬¬  
  
Supuesta Lyra: Intuición femenina ^O^  
  
Will: Vaya, perdona por el malentendido... ^^UU  
  
Falsa Lyra: Que te jodan ¬¬  
  
Will: Espera... ¡¡SI ERES LYRA!! O.O  
  
La presunta Lyra: ¿Yo? Ehmm... mira, Will, que me mola Iorek. Tiene un pelo tan blanco y suave... unos ojos tan negros y cálidos... es tan agradable... ^_____^  
  
Todas: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? O.O  
  
Sí, sí, debe de ser Lyra...: ¿Oye, que hace esa chica con la Daga? ¿ME HAS PUESTO LOS CUERNOS?  
  
Will: Ehmmm... ^^UUU  
  
Laura y Alba: ¡¡PAULAAAAAAAAAAAA!! O.O  
  
Paula: ¿Ein? ¿Qué pasa? Para variar, no me entero de nada... -_-U  
  
Ajá, es Lyra: Pero si te saca dos cabezas, Will...  
  
Will: ...yonotehepuestoloscuernosconPaula, nidecoñayohacíaalgoconestatíaquetienemáspeligroqueunanavajaenmanosdelacondes asangrienta...  
  
Sin lugar a dudas es esa, Lyra: Bueno, te cuento. Iorek me ha dejado embarazada, así que cortamos.  
  
Todas: ¿¿QUE DEJAS A WILL POR UN OSO Y ENCIMA ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE ÉL??  
  
Laura: Esto es Expediente X... ¡llamad a Mulder y Scully!  
  
Alba: Qué fuerte...  
  
Paula: Eso es zoofilia __  
  
Lyra: Bueno, ya veo que tenéis prejuicios. Y que no te has liado con ésta. Y que te dejo. ¡Bye bye!  
  
Todas: O.O  
  
Paula: Qué rara está Lyra, ¿no? Ya la notaba yo rara...  
  
Will: ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Bueno, no... ¡¡IUJUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!  
  
Alba: ¿Y a este qué le ha dado?  
  
Will: He decidido salir del armario. Soy gay ^O^  
  
Paula: ¿Sí?  
  
Alba: ¿Tú, gay?  
  
Alba: ¿No estás de coña?  
  
Will: Yo, sí, yo soy gay.  
  
Todas: ¡¡QUÉ GUAY!! *_*  
  
Laura: Paula, no cantes que te conozco ¬¬X  
  
Paula: Pero si ni siquiera he empezado... esto es cortar la libertad de expresión T___T  
  
Will: Y soy sobrino de Boris Izaguirre :P  
  
Paula: Ahmmm sí... ¡¡VIVA MECANO!!  
  
Laura: Eh... ¡¡PERO NOS HA HECHO HACER TODO ESTE VIAJE POR UNA TÍA QUE NI SIQUIERA LE MOLA!!  
  
Alba: Es cierto... ¡¡MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Paula: ¡¡VIVA MECANO!!  
  
¤  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
¤  
  
Voz: ¡¡PAULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DESPIERTA QUE ES LA HORA!!  
  
Paula: ¡¡AAAAAAH QUÉ SUSTO COÑO!! Ama, ten más cuidado...  
  
Voz: Que son las siete, despiértate.  
  
Paula: ¿Ya? Pero si he dormido menos de siete horas... _ ¿no puedo quedarme en casa? Fuera hace mucho frío... *ojos suplicantes*  
  
Voz: Venga, que enseguida tienes las vacaciones de verano...  
  
Paula: Pero si estamos en diciembre O.o  
  
Voz: ¡Nada, tan sólo medio año!  
  
Paula: -_-UUUU Con el pedazo sueño que he tenido... encima con la pedazo última frase...  
  
Voz: ¡¡QUE ES MUY TARDEEEE!!  
  
Paula: Si acaban de dar las siete en mi reloj...  
  
Voz: ¡¡DATE PRISA QUE PIERDES EL AUTOBÚS!! *º_º*  
  
Paula: Me quedan 45 minutos... histérica... -_- en fin, al menos, ¡¡VIVA MECANO!!  
  
  
  
. ------------ Punto final  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Estoy feliz... porque ¡ya está! Pero también estoy triste... porque ya está."  
  
Ana Torroja.  
  
Bueno, si me dejáis reviews, mejor que mejor, chi? ^______^  
  
Voy a repetir, finalmente, una de las pocas frases que tienen sentido y que valen algo en todo esto... una ùltima vez hasta que continúe con el otro fic :P  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA MECANO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
